Fairy Tail: Saiyan
by ZaikoX
Summary: Goku se levanta para entrenar con su abuelo, pero este desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, mientras el saiyan continuaba su busqueda, se encuentra con una niña pelirroja llamada Erza, la cual quiere encontrar Fairy Tail ¿Por qué desapareció el abuelo de Goku? ¿Que sucederá con los niños? Eso y mas se descubrirá en esta historia, en donde no solo existirá la magia.
1. Capítulo 1: El principio

**Qué tal gente yo soy Zaiko y este es mi primer fic crossover entre 2 animes que me llaman mucho la atención: FAIRY TAIL Y DRAGÓN BALL**

**Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosas:**

**Primero que el universo de Fairy Tail y Dragon Ball serán uno solo. Segundo que en la historia dejaré algunas incógnitas las cuales serán resueltas a manera de que el fic avance. Y por último algunos hechos que ocurrieron en ambas series lo modificaré para que la historia tenga más lógica y sentido pero sin alterar mucho la trama de Fairy Tail ya que en ella se basará principalmente mi fic.**

**Renuncia de derechos: FAIRY TAIL Y DRAGÓN BALL LES PERTENECEN A SUS AUTORES HIRO MASHIMA Y AKIRA TORIYAMA RESPECTIVAMENTE.**

**Ahora si!**

**COMENZAMOS**

**Año x777**

Un niño se despertaría como de costumbre, el pequeño se levanta de su cama y va a buscar algo de comer. El chico vestía un doji morado, además su cabello era algo extraño, como si de picos se tratase, pero lo que más resaltaba del muchacho no era su pelo, si no el hecho de poseer una cola, generalmente el muchacho se va a un río que está cerca de su casa, así que cuando llega no pierde el tiempo y se desviste para después meterse al agua y pescar con sus manos, al cabo de un rato el sale con lo que parecía ser un pez gigantesco. Contento con sus esfuerzos, llevó su comida hasta su casa.

Después de comer voy a entrenar mucho con mi abuelito* Pensaría el muchacho, pero entonces se percató que el no se encontraba dentro de su hogar, fue entonces que decidió llamarlo.

-¡Abuelitooooo!- Gritaría el niño, pero no se escuchaba respuesta.

En ese momento el pequeño decidió buscarlo adentrándose en un bosque. El niño se hacía llamar Goku. El ya llevaba caminando unos treinta minutos y aún no hallaba rastros de su abuelo.

-¡Ya entiendo!- seguro mi abuelo se fue a buscar comida muy lejos- Pensaría ingenuamente Goku, así que este decidió volver a su casa.

Ya casi era medio día y Goku seguía por su camino, ya estaba cerca de su hogar, cuando de repente se encontró con una niña que más o menos tenía la misma edad que el, el chico pensó que se trataba de una bruja pues nadie más que algunos animales, su abuelo y el andaban por esa zona, entonces se puso en una posición de combate, queriendo atacar a su supuesto oponente.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Le Dijo con tono desafiante a la pequeña.

-Y-Yo...- pero de repente la infante se desmaya, Goku no estando conforme decide llevarla a su casa, creyendo inocentemente que cuando ella despierte tendrían un combate como debería ser.

La chica parecía tener un vestido blanco, pero viejo y sucio, además que tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y lo más resaltante de ella era su cabello color escarlata.

Mientras la pequeña dormía Goku se puso a cocinar el pez que había capturado con anterioridad. Una vez que el pez ya estaba cocido, justo cuando el saiyajin iba a dar su primera mordida, este escuchó un ruido que parecía surgir en la casa del pequeño Goku. Cuando el saiyan se asomó para ver lo que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta que era la pequeña pelirroja, la cual había despertado por el olor de la comida, entonces ella preguntó con una voz un poco débil por que se encontraba sin energías.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Preguntaría la pequeña.

-Hola, mi nombre es Son Goku- Contestaría alegremente el saiyan.

-Hace rato quería pelear contigo, pero te desmayaste, por lo que te traje hasta mi casa para que cuando despiertes podamos pelear, ¡así que prepárate!- Advertiría el pequeño Goku.

-¡Espera!, no voy a pelear contigo y mucho menos con el estómago vacío- respondió astutamente la chica.

-Bueno, tienes razón- Respondería el saiyan siendo engañado por la niña. En ese momento, se escucho un rugido muy fuerte y la niña se asustó, pensaba que se trataba de un animal o algo así.

-¿Que fue eso?- Preguntaría algo asustada la pelirroja ya que ella nunca había escuchado un animal rugir de esa manera.

-¿Eso? ¿Te refieres a mi estómago?, es que tengo mucha hambre- dijo el niño con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Tu estómago hizo ese ruido?- Dijo la niña perpleja, no creyendo las palabras de Goku.

-Así es, pero aunque tenga hambre, te daré un poco de mi comida para que después podamos pelear- Dijo el niño desafiando a la pequeña.

-Ya te lo dije niño raro, no voy a pelear contigo, no tengo tiempo que perder, además, ¿No te han enseñado a tratar bien a las mujeres?- Diría la pequeña algo enojada.

-¡¿Eres una mujer?!- Exclamaría el saiyan sorprendido.

-¿Y recién te das cuenta?- Respondería furiosa la niña.

Parece como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer* Pensaría la pelirroja.

-¡Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer!- Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro. Eso provocó que la pequeña se quede sin palabras.

-Ya veo, mi abuelo me dijo que si algún día me encontraba con una mujer que la traté amablemente, aunque no se muy bien como se hace eso- Agregaría Goku.

Luego de la divertida escena ambos se dispusieron a comer.

Que niño tan ingenuo, pensé que quería atacarme por qué quería comprobar mis intenciones pero al parecer me equivoqué* Pensaba la pelirroja

-Es verdad, yo ya te dije mi nombre, pero tú aún no me dices el tuyo- Mencionaría Goku sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Tienes razón- Diría la pelirroja, aunque ella no se sentía totalmente segura de decirle su nombre.

¿Debería hacerlo? No estoy muy segura de eso, pero este niño no parece una mala persona, además de ser algo ingenuo y estoy en deuda con él por haber compartido su comida conmigo* Pensaría la pequeña.

-Está bien, mi nombre es Erza, soy Erza Scarlett- Diría la pelirroja ahora reconocida como Erza.

Quiero hacer un alto aquí, pues los eventos ocurridos con Erza y sus amigos para escapar de la Torre del cielo ocurrieron en el año x776 por lo que para x777 ya debería estar en Fairy Tail, pues en esta teoría estos sucesos ocurrieron todavía un año después que en la historia original para darle sentido a la historia, es decir que Erza no tendría 11 años al escapar de la Torre como en la historia original si no que 12, aclarado esto sigamos:

-Está bien Eraz- Le Respondería el pequeño confundiéndose.

-¡Me llamo Erza!- Le diría la pelirroja al saiyajin regañándolo.

-Perdón, es que suena parecido- Contestaría sonrientemente.

-Por cierto, hace rato mencionaste a tu abuelito, pero parece que no está contigo ¿Donde está?- Preguntaría Erza, la cual tenía esperanza que él supiera la localización de aquel lugar que estaba buscando.

-No lo sé, desde esta mañana mi abuelo no se encontraba en mi casa, lo busqué por todos lados y sigue sin aparecer- Respondería el pelos picudos algo preocupado.

-¿Y no estás triste?- Dijo Erza recordando algo que quería olvidar.

Después de pasar su último trozo de pescado Goku respondió con una sonrisa

-Mi abuelito es muy fuerte, seguro quiere entrenar en nuevos lugares, se que está bien y por eso no estoy triste- Erza solo asintió.

Cuando la niña acabó de comer, estaba ideando un plan para huir de ese lugar, lo único que le faltaba era que recupere casi todas sus fuerzas y energías, además de que lo que dijo el pequeño saiyan hizo que le pregunte una cosa más.

-¿Sabes donde queda Fairy Tail?- Preguntaría Erza.

Entonces Goku parecía estar un poco confundido por lo que se quedó pensando un rato.

-Hmmm... ¿Fairy Tail?- Diría el saiyan algo confundido. Erza entonces pensaba en ejecutar su plan puesto que pensaba que el saiyan no le iba a ayudar en nada.

-Ya me acuerdo, una vez escuche a mi abuelito mencionar algo sobre eso- Respondería alegremente Goku.

-Hmmm... ¿Que era exactamente? Un templo... un premio... un medio... - Diría el saiyan que no recordaba lo que era.

-¿Un gremio?- Menciona la pelirroja.

-Si, eso dijo Riaz- Diría Goku asintiendo.

-¡Me llamo Erza tonto!- Le gritaría la pequeña golpeándole en la cabeza.

-¿Por que preguntas?- Preguntaría un poco adolorido el niño.

-Bueno, porque mi abuelo me dijo...- Pero Erza se calló de repente, parecía un poco triste.

-¿Que te ocurre Erza? ¿Estas bien?- Preguntaría Goku no habiendo escuchado a Erza mencionar sobre su abuelo.

-N-No es nada -Contestaría Erza con una sonrisa un poco forzada la cual no parecía haber sido percibida por el niño saiyan.

-¡Lo qué pasa es que necesito unirme a ese gremio!- Le respondería la pelirroja astutamente.

-Además, puede que haya información sobre dónde está tu abuelo- Agregaría Erza intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ya entiendo, pero dime una cosa más- dijo el pequeño Goku.

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondería Erza con una sonrisa.

-¿Que es un gremio?¿Hay gente fuerte ahí?- Diría Goku algo emocionado.

Erza solo pensaría que Goku era muy torpe e inocente, así que solo soltó una pequeña carcajada que no fue percibida por el saiyan.

-Se oye interesante eso de los gremios- Mencionaría el pequeño.

-Así es, ahí hay todo tipo de magos-Respondería Erza algo sonriente.

-¿Magos?- Preguntaría Goku intersado en estos.

-Si, los magos son gente que usa la magia para hacer trabajos- Respondería Erza.

-Pero yo no tengo magia- Diría Goku algo desanimado.

-No importa, yo tampoco sé controlar la mía, ya verás que con el tiempo tendrás una- Diría Erza intentando alegrar a Goku.

-¡Entonces ya se que hacer! ¡Te acompañaré en tu viaje- Exclamaría convencido el pequeño Goku agitando su cola, fue entonces que Erza se sorprendió al ver que Goku poseía una cola

-¡¿Que?! ¿Tienes una cola?- Diría Erza sorprendida sin creer lo que veía.

-Ahora que lo pienso, las niñas no tienen cola, que raras son- Diría él saiyan a lo que la pelirroja le refutó

-¡Ningún humano tiene una cola! ¡Ni los niños ni las niñas ni los adultos!- Gritaría Erza.

-Pero mi abuelito me dijo que tener cola es normal- Diría el saiyan inocentemente.

-¿Tú abuelito no tiene una cola o si?- Preguntaría la pelirroja intentando entrar en razón al pelos parados. Entonces Goku se puso a pensar y efectivamente su abuelo no tenía cola

-Tienes razón Jeje- Diría Goku rascándose la cabeza.

-Hasta que algún te das cuenta- Diría Erza la cual suspiró y para después decidió continuar con su camino ya que por fin había recuperado sus fuerzas.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor Erza?- Preguntaría Goku.

-Si, así es. Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrar Fairy Tail- Diría Erza empezando a caminar.

-¿Por cierto, dices que ahí puede que halla información sobre mi abuelo?- Preguntaría Goku.

-Bueno, es lo más probable- Respondería la pelirroja la cual estaría mintiendo.

-¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!- Respondería energéticamente Goku parándose de donde estaba comiendo. Entonces, la pelirroja observó que Goku estaba escribiendo algo y decidió acercarse.

-¿Uh? ¿Que estás escribiendo?- Preguntaría intrigada Erza.

-Es solo una nota por si mi abuelo regresa a mi casa y no me encuentra- Respondería alegremente el saiyan.

-¡Listo! ¡Vámonos!- Agregaría Goku terminando de escribir.

Mientras ambos niños se alejaban, en la casa de Goku se podía ver la nota que había escrito el saiyan, el cual decía:

¡VISITARÉ FAIRY TAIL!

**Muy bien eso es todo hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado el fic, en el próximo capítulo continuarán las aventuras de Erza y Goku, estén atentos. Por último quiero decir que Goku sabe escribir por alguna razón que la diré en el próximo capítulo.**

**HASTA PRONTO LECTORES!!!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Percances

**Qué tal gente yo soy Zaiko y sean bienvenidos una vez más a lo que sería la segunda parte de mi crossover entre Fairy Tail y Dragón Ball.**

**En el capítulo vimos al pequeño Goku encontrarse con una peculiar niña llamada Erza, ambos se conocen y deciden ir a Fairy Tail, ¿Que ocurrirá ahora? Si tienen alguna duda no olviden dejarla en los comentarios. Ahora los saludos:**

**Brolythelegend360: Thank u bro I hope you keep enjoying my fic.**

**Majesare93: Si así es la personalidad de Goku xD. Por cierto yo no mencioné a Son Gohan, lee este capítulo para que entiendas mejor.**

**Saludos.**

**XxjamesxX: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo enserio no importa la cantidad, lo prometido es deuda espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.**

**Renuncia de derechos: Fairy Tail y Dragon Ball Z,super le pertenecen a los autores Hiro Mashima y Akira Toriyama.**

**Comenzamos:**

**En el bosque**

-Dime Erza, ¿Sabes como llegar a Fairy Tail?- Preguntaría Goku intrigado.

-Bueno, la verdad no, pero para llegar allá primero tenemos que salir de este bosque- Respondería Erza a su compañero.

Entonces, Goku y Erza se dispusieron a marcharse de ese bosque. El pequeño saiyan movía alegremente su cola a cada paso que daba, parecía estar muy atento a su alrededor ya que el nunca había llegado más allá del Río, además de que parecía asombrado de los diferentes animales que podía encontrar. Algunos de ellos eran pacíficos, por lo que el saiyan no dudaba en jugar un rato con ellos aunque la pelirroja no esté del todo de acuerdo, aunque al final terminaba cediendo por que algunos animales le hacían cosquillas. Otros animales sin embargo eran más salvajes, está Clase aparecía más seguido frente a ambos niños y Goku tenía que hacerle frente a aquellas bestias. Como la pelirroja estaba algo herida y un poco cansada por el viaje, el saiyan le ayudaba por algunas zonas las cuales podrían ser algo complicadas para que un ser humano común pueda cruzar.

-Erza, te noto algo cansada- Diría el saiyan.

-Eso no debe importarte ahora, debemos continuar nuestro camino- Respondería algo cansada la pelirroja, la cual no haría notar su esfuerzo.

-¿Estas segura Erza? Puedo...- Diría el saiyan siendo interrumpido.

-¡Erza! ¡Cuidado!- Gritaría Goku ya que de un momento a otro dos osos salvajes aparecieron cerca de ellos y comenzaron a atacarlos.

Goku, por defender a su amiga, había recibido un arañazo en el brazo por parte de uno de los osos. Por otro lado, la otra bestia salvaje se fue contra Erza.

Sin embargo, aunque el saiyajin estaba algo herido, este resultó siendo más fuerte que su rival y de unos cuantos golpes el oso terminó por huir. Desafortunadamente, la pelirroja aun no podía controlar su magia al completo, eso sumado a sus heridas y que estaba algo cansada, además de que solo podía ver con un ojo, no podía hacer mucho contra semejante animal, aunque ella no se rindió tan fácilmente ya que intentó atacar o defenderse, pero resultó inútil. En uno de sus intentos fallidos, el oso rasguña levemente a la niña en su pierna derecha haciendo que esta se caiga contra el suelo, el oso estaba por clavarle sus garras cuando en eso Goku, aparece y con una mirada un poco más seria se dispuso a atacar al oso el cual no podía vencerle, así que este corrió el mismo destino que el primer oso.

-Erza, ¿Estas bien?- Preguntaría él saiyan para saber el estado de su compañera.

-No te preocupes por mi, es solo un rasguño, no es mucho dolor- Respondería la pelirroja mintiéndole a saiyan ya que ella quería llegar rápido a Fairy Tail.

-Entiendo, entonces continuemos- Diría el saiyan sonriendo.

Ahora que lo pienso, este niño es muy fuerte, eso sumado a que tiene una cola me hace pensar que Goku es algo extraño para ser un humano* Pensaría la pelirroja.

-Sabes, creo que hubieras tenido menos problemas si te hubieras quitado esa cosa que te cubre el ojo- Diría el saiyan ignorando que a la pelirroja le faltaba un ojo.

-¿Esa cosa en mi ojo?- Diría Erza la cual se tocaría el parche que tenía en la cara, en ese momento la pelirroja se acuerda de algunos momentos con sus antiguos compañeros y se empezó a sentir culpable porque no sabía que les había ocurrido. No sabía si ellos estaban bien, si aquella persona les había hecho algo malo o si ellos ya no se encontraban en este mundo.

-Erza, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres descansar o puedes continuar?- Preguntaría el saiyajin sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja.

-S-si, ya te dije que no te preocupes por mí- Diría algo cansada la pequeña.

-Ya veo, continuemos entonces. Si necesitas ayuda me avisas- Respondería el saiyan comenzando a caminar.

-No voy a necesitar ayuda de nadie, puedo sola- Respondería algo molesta la pelirroja.

-No digas eso, todos necesitamos de alguien, por eso busco a mi abuelo- Diría Goku intentando hacer entrar en razón a Erza.

Después de la pequeña discusión ambos niños se dispusieron a caminar. El tiempo transcurrió y los dos niños al fin salieron de aquel bosque, Goku estaba fascinado por lo que veía, era la primera vez que veía una ciudad, aunque se encuentre un poco lejos, pero ese era un indicio de que ya estaban cerca de Magnolia donde se encontraba su destino; sin embargo Erza parecía no haberle tomado mucha atención, ella estaba muy distraída, parecía estar profundamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, se sentía triste al saber que no podía hacer nada por ayudar a sus camaradas.

-¡Erza! ¡Mira! ¡¿Ese es el lugar que buscamos?! ¡Es muy grande! ¡Que emocionante!- Exclamaría él pequeño saiyan con brillos en los ojos. Pero de repente su expresión cambió, ya que al girar su cabeza para ver a su compañera vio a una Erza muy apenada, parecía querer llorar pero no podía. El cansancio, sus heridas y pensamientos negativos hizo que la pequeña colapse hasta el punto de caer desmayada en el suelo. El saiyan al ver eso rápidamente corrió hacia ella para ver qué tenía.

-¡Erza! ¡¿Que te ocurre?! ¡Despierta! ¡ya estamos tan cerca de llegar a Fairy Tail!- Gritaría preocupado Goku, pero la pelirroja no se despertaba. Así que el saiyan la cargó entre brazos, estaba a punto de ir hacia esa ciudad para poder pedir ayuda a alguien cuando de repente se oye a alguien llamando la atención de Goku.

-¡Oye niño! Yo puedo curar a tu amiga, ven conmigo- Diria una mujer algo mayor.

Goku sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la señora, la cual tenía el cabello rosado y parecía mayor de edad.

-Ayude a Erza por favor- Diría el saiyan suplicándole a la señora.

-Se paciente niño, pronto la atenderé- Respondería la señora adentrándose de nuevo al bosque.

Entonces Goku se preguntaría porque la señora se dirige al bosque cuando debería irse a la ciudad.

-Oiga señora, ¿Quien es usted? ¿Donde vive?- Diría con intriga el pequeño.

-Mi nombre es Porlyusica y vivo en este bosque- Respondería la señora ahora conocida como Porlyusica.

-Ya veo, entonces usted...- Diría Goku siendo interrumpido.

-¡Ya no más preguntas mocoso! ¡No quiero hacer amistad contigo porque no me agradan los humanos!- Gritaría Porlyusica sorprendiendo a Goku.

-¡Lo único que quiero hacer es atender a la niña! ¡Cuando esté mejor los botaré a ambos de aquí!- Agregaría la señora.

Goku con una gota de sudor accedió ya que al fin y al cabo iban a ayudar a su compañera.

Mientras caminaban, Porlyusica le explicaría que la ciudad que vieron a lo lejos se llama Magnolia y que ahí se encontraba Fairy Tail, además de que el bosque en donde se encontraba se llamaba "Bosque del Este".

Finalmente ambos llegaron a la casa de Porlyusica, fue entonces que ella le dice a Goku que deje a Erza en la cama para que la atienda mientras él espera afuera, a él le disgustó la idea al principio pero terminó accediendo porque ya sabía que a la señora no le agradaban los humanos.

Al cabo de media hora, Porlyusica sale a avisar a Goku que su amiga ya se encontraba mejor, pero que aún necesitaba descansar un rato más.

-Ya puedes pasar, niño, pero no hagas mucho ruido- Diría la señora.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias señora- Respondería amablemente Goku.

El saiyan se miraría a Erza con algo de tristeza e impotencia por no haberla podido ayudar antes.

-Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que Erza se encontraba mal, no habría pasado esto- Diría Goku lamentándose.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que tu compañera esté bien- Respondería Porlyusica intentando calamar al saiyan.

-Pero dime una cosa muchacho, ¿tú sabes exactamente qué le pasó a esta jovencita?- Agregaría con un tono serio la señora.

-Bueno, lo único que sé es que ella parecía triste y un poco débil, ¿Por que lo pregunta?- Diría ingenuamente Goku.

-Bueno, como ya sabrás tú amiga tiene heridas leves y superficiales, eso no es gran problema, lo peor es que a tu amiga le falta un ojo, por eso usaba un parche- le respondería la señora al niño.

-¡¿Lo dice en serio?!- Diría el pequeño pensando en qué cosas habrá pasado su compañera para terminar así. Pero en eso, Goku se había percatado que por fin se había quitado el parche que tenía en el ojo.

-Le he puesto a Erza un ojo artificial, funcionará como uno normal- Diría Porlyusica.

-Ya veo, pero no lo entiendo ¿Por que se encontraba así?- Agregaría el saiyan .

-Si tú no lo sabes como esperas que yo lo sepa, lo mejor será que eso se lo preguntes tú- respondió Porlyusica.

-Está bien, esperaré con ella- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Ahora dime ¿Te dirigías a Fairy Tail verdad?- Preguntaría Porlyusica.

-Así es anciana- Respondería Goku.

-Ya veo, ¿Entonces de donde vienes?- Volvería a preguntar Porlyusica.

-Yo soy justamente de este bosque, pero no sabía que se llamaba Bosque del Este- Respondería Goku.

-¿Como dices? Yo también vivo aquí- Respondería con asombro la anciana.

-Es extraño, porque yo no he visto a personas a parte de mi y mi abuelo estar en este bosque- Le comentaría el niño a la señora.

-Lo mismo digo, en todos mis años explorando este bosque nunca he visto humanos viviendo por esta zona, es por eso que vivo por aquí. Si hubiera sabido qué hay humanos viviendo por aquí me hubiera ido a otro lugar sin molestias- Respondería algo enojada Porlyusica al joven saiyajin.

-Aunque yo no he salido muy lejos de mi casa, debe ser por eso que no nos hemos visto ¿No cree?- Diría Goku con una sonrisa.

Porlyusica solo se limitaría a pensar en él por qué ambos nunca se habían visto, pero al final se daría cuenta que ese es el problema de un humano y empezaría a irse del cuarto para dejar a Goku y Erza solos.

-Voy a quedarme con ella un rato- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, iré a preparar comida para ambos- dijo la anciana yéndose del cuarto.

Al rato se escucharía un rugido que asustaría a Porlyusica.

-¿Que fue eso? ¿Niños que ocurre allá?- Diría Porlyusica acercándose al cuarto.

-Señora Plusca... ¿Ya tiene un poco de comida que me invite? Me muero de hambre- Diría Goku al cual le empezó a rugir el estómago.

-¿Tu estómago hizo ese ruido?- Diría asombrada la señora.

-Si, es que tengo mucha hambre señora Plusca.

-Se dice Porlyusica, ¡Vaya niño! ¡No puede recordar un simple nombre!- Diría enfadada con regaños al pobre saiyan.

-Para tu suerte, tengo mucha comida, espero que eso sea suficiente- Diría Porlyusica sirviéndole 10 platos al saiyan. La señora obviamente había pensado que no se lo iba a acabar todo, esos diez platos eran para los tres, además de que la paciente necesitaría recuperar fuerzas.

Entonces, en solo cinco minutos Goku se acabó todos los platos, haciendo que Porlyusica se sorprenda por lo que el saiyan realizó.

-¡¿Pero que te ocurre niño?! No puedo creer que te hayas acabado los diez platos que dejé para los tres- Diría la pelo rasado asombrada por el acto cometido.

-Por tu culpa ahora tengo que preparar más comida- Diría Porlyusica que parecía estar muy molesta.

-Estuvo delicioso, ¿Podría darme más de lo mismo por favor?- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa pura.

-Por acabártelo todo te tendrás que esperar a que cocine más de nuevo- Diria enfadada la señora.

Tiempo después Porlyusica ya había preparado más comida y le preguntó al saiyan si quería más, a lo que el pequeño rápidamente aceptó.

-¡Estuvo muy delicioso! ¡Estoy satisfecho!-Diría Goku sonriendo por haber comido hasta llenarse.

Que bueno que al fin se llenó este niño* Pensaría Porlyusica con un sentimiento de alivio.

Minutos después de comer Goku se encontraba cerca de donde se Erza descansaba.

-Erza sigue dormida, creo que esperare hasta que despierte- Diría el saiyan sentandose cerca de la pelirroja para después quedarse dormido.

Media hora después la pequeña niña parecía que ya se estaba despertando. Ella al abrir los ojos lo primero que notó es que no estaba en el mismo lugar de donde se desmayó, para posteriormente darse cuenta que el pequeño saiyan se había dormido cuidando de ella.

-G-Goku, tú...- Diría la pelirroja dándose cuenta que el saiyan siempre hizo lo posible para protegerla a su modo, pero nunca le dió las gracias.

En eso Porlyusica entraría a la habitación dándose cuenta que por fin había despertado su paciente.

-Es bueno que al fin despiertes, Erza- Diría la anciana.

En ese momento y casi al instante Goku también se despertaría puesto que había escuchado la voz de Erza.

-¡Erza! ¡Al fin despiertas!- Diría Goku sonriéndole a su compañera.

-Oye Goku, ¿En donde estamos?- Pregunta una intrigada Erza.

-Estamos en la casa de esa señora llamada Porlyusica, ella nos ayudó- Diría Goku muy animado señalando a la anciana. Al mismo tiempo Porlyusica saludaría a la pequeña para después decirle algo.

-Vaya, pensé que al menos no me pasaría nada hasta llegar al gremio pero parece que no lo logré- Diría Erza la cual estaba decepcionada de ella misma.

-Oye niña, será mejor que le des una explicación a tu pequeño amigo, él merece saber la verdad de cómo te hiciste esos golpes y como llegaste a perder un ojo- Diría Porlyusica en un tono serio a Erza.

-Muy bien Goku, no fui completamente sincera contigo, espero que me disculpes- Mencionaría la pequeña pelirroja a su amigo.

-No importa Erza, no pasa nada. Pero no vuelvas a esforzarte mucho otra vez- Diría el saiyan con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema, la verdad yo solo quería llegar a Fairy Tail lo más rápido posible y no medí las consecuencias- Diría Erza.

-Por cierto, dime Erza ¿Como te hiciste esa herida en el ojo?- Preguntaría el saiyan intrigado.

En ese momento, la niña se sentiría algo extraña, ya que su parche no estaba cubriendo su ojo, pero en eso se dio cuenta de que ya no lo necesitaba más puesto que podía ver con ambos ojos.

-¿Que pasó? Ahora puedo ver con ambos ojos- Exclamó la pequeña sorprendida.

-Así es, la señora Porlyusica te puso un nuevo ojo para que puedas ver- Diría el saiyan contento.

-Aunque es uno artificial- Agregaría Porlyusica.

-No importa, muchas gracias señora- Diría Erza amablemente.

-Muy bien Goku, te contaré todo lo que sucedió antes de que tú y yo nos conozcamos- Diría Erza aunque con un poco de miedo por que sabía lo que iba a pasar si alguien se enteraba de lo que le ocurría, pero aun así ella estaba decidida a contarle al joven saiyan ya que ella sentiría que esa era la única forma de agradecerle a su amigo por haberla ayudado.

Fue entonces cuando a Erza se le ocurre modificar su historia, para que al menos el pequeño saiyan sepa algo de ella y como es que se hizo esa horrible herida.

-Muy bien Goku, todo empezó cuando yo era muy pequeña, vivía en un pueblo alejado y pacifico, cuando de repente unos ladrones atacaron la aldea y finalmente me capturaron. Me llevaron a un lugar horrible y me mantuvieron esclava por mucho tiempo, intentábamos escapar pero no lo logramos, así fue como perdí mi ojo, luego de una gran batalla, los esclavos tuvimos que escapar y desperté mi magia, uno de ellos me dijo que vaya a Fairy Tail y tristemente murió, pero gracias a su sacrificio pude escapar agotada y con bastantes heridas, agarré un bote y...-.

-Erza, ¿Segura que quieres seguir?- dijo Goku haciéndole entender a la chica que se le habían caído las lágrimas.

-Creo que algo está fallando- Diría Porlyusica.

-¿A que se refiere señora?- Preguntaría preocupada Erza.

-Parece ser que solo puedes llorar por uno de tus ojos, el real para ser exacto- Respondería la anciana.

-No se preocupe, yo ya me deshice de la mitad de mis lágrimas de todos modos- Diría la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Esto sorprendería a la curandera y al pequeño saiyan.

-Debes haberlo pasado mal, pero puedes contar conmigo para que eso no te vuelva a suceder, ¡Prometo que nadie te volverá a hacer llorar!- Diría Goku con muchos ánimos. Esto hizo que la pelirroja se sorprenda y se sonroje levemente por el acto de su amigo.

-M-muchas gracias Goku- Mencionaría Erza con lágrimas en los ojos para después abrazar al pelos picudos.

-De nada Erza, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es dormir para que puedas recuperar energías y llegar a Fairy Tail- Respondería alegremente Goku.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado, ¿ustedes quieren ir a Fairy Tail verdad? Pues yo les puedo guiar hacia allá- Diría Porlyusica.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Señora Porlyusica- Diría muy agradecida la muchacha.

-No me agradezcan, lo único que quiero es que se vayan lo más rápido posible de aquí por que no me gustan los humanos- Respondería algo enojada Porlyusica.

-E-Esta bien, señora- Dirían los dos niños al unísono.

-Cada vez falta menos, ¿No es emocionante esto Erza?- Mencionaría un Goku que no podía esperar para saber alguna noticia sobre su abuelo.

-Por supuesto que si Goku, al fin llegaremos a Fairy Tail- Respondería la pelirroja.

-Por cierto, antes de que se vayan. Dime una cosa Goku ¿Como se llama tu abuelo?- Diría Porlyusica interrumpiendo a ambos niños.

-¿Mi abuelito? ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Diría Goku algo confundido.

-Si he conocido a tu abuelito, probablemente te ayude a encontrarlo, ¡piensa un poco niño!- Gritaría Porlyusica.

-Tiene razón anciana, mi abuelito se llama Long, Shen Long- Diría el saiyan orgulloso de su abuelo.

**Y bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capitulo dos, espero haberlo hecho de lo mejor posible, en el próximo capítulo veremos al fin la llegada al gremio y como Goku y Erza se integran a Fairy Tail, además de que el pequeño tomará una decisión que probablemente no le vaya a gustar a su amiga. Una cosa más, Shen-Long no es el mismo personaje que el de las esferas lógicamente, es un personaje creado por mi y un poco de él se sabrá más a futuro. Sin nada más que agregar me despido.**

**Hasta pronto Lectores!!!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Fairy Tail

**Qué tal gente yo soy Zaiko y sean bienvenidos una vez más a mi historia, esta vez continuaremos con el capítulo 3 donde se sabrá algo sobre el pasado de Goku y algunos acontecimientos importantes para el futuro.**

**Ahora responderé algunos comentarios que dejaron :)**

**XxjamesxX: Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia, espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando xd. Saludos crack.**

**Nikita27: Gracias por reconocer mi esfuerzo se te aprecia mucho, espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Saludos crack.**

**Majesare93: De nada men gracias a ti por apoyarme en mi historia. Y si así parece, por si tienes dudas respecto a eso no haré harem.**

**Saludos crack.**

**Renuncia de derechos: Fairy Tail y Dragon Ball le pertenecen a los autores Hiro Mashima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente.**

**Dicho esto.**

**Comenzamos!**

**En la casa de Porlyusica**

-¿Tu abuelo se llama ShenLong? No conozco a ninguna persona con ese nombre, mucho menos lo he visto pasar por estas zonas- Diría Porlyusica sin saber nada sobre el abuelo del saiyan.

-No importa, ahora no debemos de pensar en eso. En Fairy Tail puede que alguien si conozca al abuelo de Goku, por eso debemos apresurarnos- Diría Erza un poco apresurada.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor niña?- Preguntaría Porlyusica quien estaba ligeramente preocupada.

-Por supuesto que si, además no queremos ser de molestia ya que a usted no le gustan los humanos- Contestaría erza con una sonrisa-

-Como tú digas pequeña ¡Ahora largo de mi casa!- Gritaría la pelirrosa a los dos pequeños los cuales saldrían corriendo de su casa.

Entonces ambos niños, afuera de la casa de Porlyusica, le dieron las gracias por ayudarles, se despidieron de ella y por fin retomaban el rumbo a Fairy Tail.

-Que anciana tan extraña- Diría Goku sonriendo.

-¡No se les dice ancianos a las personas mayores tonto! ¡Ten más respeto!- Diría una furiosa Erza dirigiéndose al saiyajin.

-Solo digo la verdad- Respondería disgustado el pelinegro.

-Pero bueno, lo importante es gracias a que la señora nos dijo donde está Fairy Tail, podremos llegar mucho más rápido- Agregaría este.

-Si tienes razón, será mejor que avancemos- Diría Erza quien se encontraba muy animada.

Después de un rato caminando, los niños salieron nuevamente del bosque y volvieron a ver la ciudad de Magnolia. Este vez, Erza y Goku estaban dispuestos a entrar al gremio que tanto estaban buscando.

-¡Mira Erza! ¡Ahí está Mongolia!- Diría Goku que no recordaba cómo se llamaba la ciudad.

-¡Es Magnolia! ¡¿Como es que nunca te aprendes bien los nombres?!- Preguntaría Erza muy furiosa la cual estaba a punto de pegarle al saiyan.

-Lo siento Erza- Diría Goku con una sonrisa rascándose la cabeza.

Los niños continuaron con su camino, hasta que por fin ambos llegaron a la tan esperada ciudad.

-Es increíble, al fin llegamos a Magnolia- Mencionaría Erza impresionada.

-Es muy grande- Diría el pequeño saiyan.

-Espero que en esta ciudad haya muy buena comida- Agregaría Goku el cual ya tenía un poco de hambre.

-Una vez que lleguemos a Fairy Tail podrás comer, ahora concéntrate- Diría Erza la cual reanudaría su caminata mientras el saiyan le seguía el paso.

Ambos niños siguieron el rumbo que les había dado Porlyusica para que llegaran a Fairy Tail lo más rápido posible. Aunque Goku a veces hacía que ambos se pierdan un poco, estos al final siempre lograban encontrar el camino de vuelta a su trayecto, hasta que después de tanto caminar, al fin lo habían conseguido. Ambos estaban parados en frente del gremio algo cansados.

Los niños estarían asombrados ya que era la primera vez que ambos veían un gremio.

-Oye Erza ¿Esto es Fairy Tail?- Preguntaría un asombrado Goku.

-Así parece- Respondería algo cansada la pelirroja.

Ya veo, este es el lugar que me mencionó el abuelo Rob* Pensaría Erza la cual estaría orgullosa de su hazaña.

Entonces, sin tiempo que perder, los dos infantes se dispusieron a entrar al gremio para ver qué encontraban y lo primero que vieron ambos fueron fueron a personas de edad joven o adulta hablando entre ellos, pero poco a poco el sonido de las voces iba desapareciendo hasta el punto de simplemente escuchar murmullos los cuales parecían ser generados por el par de niños.

-¿Quienes son esos niños?- Preguntaría una de las personas que estaba murmurando.

Las personas de sus alrededores empezaron a hablar entre ellos, pero a los niños no les importaba, lo que ellos querían saber era donde se encuentra el maestro del gremio. Pero al no encontrarlo se adentraron más en el gremio hasta llegar a un tablero que parecía estar repleto de carteles. Los niños estaban algo confundidos por lo que veían.

-¿Quieren escoger una misión?- Diría una persona que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

Ambos niños voltearon y se dieron cuenta que era una persona algo mayor y de una estatura muy baja.

-¿Una misión?- Preguntaría confundido Goku.

-Por ahora no te concentres en eso Goku, necesitamos encontrar al maestro de este gremio- Diría Erza la cual comenzaría a buscar con la vista al maestro.

-¿Están buscando al maestro de Fairy Tail? ¿Para que si se puede saber?- Diría el anciano sonriendo.

-Bueno, necesitamos hablar con el, aunque de motivos diferentes- Diría Erza respondiendo la duda del anciano.

-Ya veo, entonces es a mi a quien buscan, mi nombre es Makarov- Respondería alegremente el anciano ahora reconocido como Makarov.

-¿Enserio? Usted es...- Diría Erza quien sería interrumpida.

-No lo buscamos a usted, buscamos al maestro del gremio- Respondería inocentemente el saiyan.

-Tonto, ¿No te das cuenta que el es el maestro?- Gritaría furiosa Erza quien sentiría algo de vergüenza por su compañero.

El maestro Makarov solo se reiría por la escena cómica que ambos niños le dieron.

-Por cierto, yo ya les dije mi nombre, ahora falta que lo hagan ustedes- Diría el anciano.

-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlett y este de aquí se llama Son Goku- Respondería Erza.

-Ya veo, ¿Por que quieren hablar conmigo?- Preguntaría nuevamente el anciano.

-Queremos hablar con usted porqué el tiene algunas preguntas para usted, mientras que yo me quiero unirme al gremio porque un amigo me lo dijo- Mencionaría Erza.

-Entiendo, entonces dime que es lo que necesitas saber muchacho- Diria amablemente Makarov al joven saiyan.

-Está bien viejo, ¿Usted conoce a un anciano llamado ShenLong?, el es mi abuelito y no se donde está desde esta mañana, una vez lo escuche hablar de Fairy Tail pero nada más- Diría el pelinegro al maestro.

-¿ShenLong dices?, no puede ser, esas son solo leyendas de hace más de 400 años, no puede ser que tu abuelo viva mas que eso muchacho- Diria Makarov con un tono burlesco.

-No entiendo a que se refiere, mi abuelo no es tan viejo- Diría confundido Goku.

-¿Tu abuelo no es un dragón entonces?- Preguntaria Makarov el cual también estaba confundido.

-Claro que no, mi abuelo no es un dragón, es un humano, el ha vivido conmigo desde siempre- Respondería el pequeño un poco furioso.

-Ya veo, entonces que magia te enseño a usar tu abuelo- Preguntaria con curiosidad Makarov.

-Mi abuelito me a enseñó a usar el ki aunque aún me falta mucho por aprender- Respondería Goku.

-¿Dijiste Ki?, pero sí aprender a usar el Ki es muy difícil, mayormente se usa para los guerreros y no para los magos. Si quieres unirte al gremio supongo que no hay problema, serás el primer mago usando Ki- Diría Makarov muy impresionado por el logro de Goku.

-¿Que es el Ki?, nunca había escuchado esa magia- preguntó Erza.

-Bueno, el Ki no es magia, es energía, todos los seres humanos al nacer tenemos Ki en el interior y esa es la fuente de energía de cada ser vivo, si una persona aprende a usar el Ki, se le hará muy difícil aprender a usar magia y viceversa- Agregaría Makarov respondiendo la duda de Erza.

-Así es. Mi abuelito me enseñó lo básico del Ki, pero a mitad de entrenamiento de repente me enseñó una magia muy extraña que no pude aprender, por eso continuamos con el entrenamiento normal- Diría Goku descontento por no aprender esa técnica.

-Ya veo- respondió Erza satisfecha de su repuesta.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema de tu abuelo, lo siento, no sé en donde está, discúlpame por no ser de ayuda muchacho- Mencionaría el anciano.

-Por otro lado, ¿Quien es el amigo que te dijo que vengas a Fairy Tail, pequeña?- Preguntaría Makarov.

-B-Bueno, más que un amigo, esa persona era como un abuelo para mi y mis compañeros, se llamaba Rob- Diría Erza quien parecía estar un poco apenada.

-¿¡Rob!?, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, dime Erza, ¿Cómo está él ahora?- Preguntaría Makarov muy feliz, aunque de repente su cara cambió cuando no se escucho respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Le podría contar sobre el tema pero en un lugar privado- Mencionaría Erza sin que el saiyan se diera cuenta.

Makarov entonces se dio cuenta que su amigo Goku no sabía nada de lo que le pasó a ella, aunque no le quedó otra alternativa que aceptar la propuesta de Erza asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Eh? ¿Que ocurre? ¿Todo está bien?- Preguntaria Goku que empezaría a sentir el ambiente algo tenso.

-No es nada. Bueno niños, ¿En que parte de su cuerpo les pongo la marca?- Diría el maestro del gremio intentando cambiar de tema para que Goku se olvide del tema.

-¿Una marca? ¿Para que es eso?- Preguntaría un ingenuo Goku.

-La marca sirve para que la gente sepa de que gremio eres- Respondería Erza.

-No solo es eso, también es para reconocer quien es de tu familia. Cuando se pongan la marca, ustedes dos serán como mis hijos, claro si es que ustedes quieren unirse al gremio- Diría Makarov.

Los niños entonces aceptaron y el maestro procedió a colocarles la marca a ambos, Erza eligió ponerse la marca en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo de color azul, mientras que el pequeño saiyan quiso ponérselo en la parte inferior del brazo derecho, cerca de la muñeca y de color negro.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora oficialmente son magos de Fairy Tail!- Diría el maestro muy contento por ambos.

Pero de repente, se escuchó una voz que provenía del otro lado del gremio.

-¡Oye tu, el niño pelos picudos!- Gritaría un niño que estaba parado en una de las mesas del gremio.

-¿Me hablas a mi? ¿Que quieres?- Respondería el saiyan intrigado acercándose un poco al otro pequeño.

-Si, así es, respóndeme ¿Por que tienes cola? ¿Qué haces con ella?- Preguntaría un niño sin vestimenta.

Goku iba a responder que no sabía pero al mismo tiempo le surgió una duda.

-Hmmm... ¿Y tú ropa? ¿Donde está?- Diría Goku ignorando lo que le había dicho.

-¿¡Como dices!? No ignores lo que te digo y respóndeme niño, ahora mi ropa no es tan importante- Diria Gray con una voz autoritaria.

-Oye Gray, ya no hagas tanto escándalo, ya es suficiente saber que no tengas ropa- Diría una niña un poco mayor que ella y con el cabello marrón.

-Ya dije que mi ropa no es importante Kana- Respondería algo molesto el niño reconocido como Gray.

Gray le hablo nuevamente a Goku, pero esta vez el saiyan optó por ignorarlo ya que en ese momento lo impor para él era saber donde estaba su abuelito. Gray entonces se hartó de estar hablándole para llamar la atención de Goku y decide acercarse a él personalmente.

-Te dije que me escuches niño, pero como no quieres hacer caso ahora te enfrentarás conmigo, el poderoso Gray- Diría este para intentar intimidarlo, cosa que surgió un efecto contrario al esperado.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?- Preguntaría Goku algo emocionado.

Vaya, creí que no iba a querer pelear, pero no importa, este niño debe ser muy débil porque escuché que no tiene magia* Pensaría Gray.

-¿Que no oíste lo que dije? Prepárate para perder- Diría Gray confiado.

Entonces Goku se pondría en posición de pelea, sin embargo, el maestro les dice que en el gremio no pueden pelear porque podrían dañarlo, así que ambos niños optan por irse afuera.

Cuando ambos niños salieron del gremio estos se pusieron en posición de combate. Gray juntó sus manos y las llevó hacia su cintura, mientras que Goku estaba en una pose de pelea como si de artes marciales se tratara.

De un momento a otro el público se hizo presente y entre ellos empezaron a hacer apuestas para saber quien de los dos resultaría ser el ganador. La mayoría de espectadores conocía al pequeño Gray, sabían que era fuerte y hábil, mientras que Goku no era tan conocido como él y según palabras de Gray el chico no poseía magia; así que las apuestas estaban a favor de Gray.

Mientras tanto, el maestro estaba con Erza, la cual al sentir que podía confiar en uno de los amigos de su abuelo, le contaría todo lo que sucedió en la torre del cielo, el anciano cada vez se sorprendía más de lo que escuchaba, esta vez le contó al maestro la verdad sobre lo qué pasó en aquel lugar. A Goku no se lo pudo decir porque no quería involucrarlo en sus problemas, además de que el ya tenía los suyos.

Por otro lado, afuera del gremio se escuchaban los gritos de la multitud, la pelea de los dos niños por fin daba inicio, el primero en atacar es Gray quien de sus manos hace aparecer hielo.

-Ice Make: Congelar- Gritaría el mago de hielo queriendo sorprender a su rival. De repente, el suelo en el que ambos estaban parados se empiezan a congelar en dirección hacia donde estaba el niño saiyan. Goku sorprendido por el ataque , logra esquivarlo saltando hacia arriba.

-Nada mal Gray- dijo Son Goku alagando a su oponente.

-Jeje, no eres tan tonto como creí, recordaste mi nombre, veamos qué haces con esto- Diría Gray creyéndose algo superior.

El mago de hielo sin perder tiempo extiende sus brazos hacia adelante y empieza a crear unas lanzas.

-Ice make: Lanza- Gritaría Gray dando lanzas de hielo las cuales se dirigían a Goku, pero el saiyan simplemente se limitó a ver las lanzas para después poner sus manos delante de él.

¿Que harás?* Pensaría Gray muy confiado asegurando su victoria.

Aunque poco duro su alegria cuando éste vio que las manos Goku expulsaron muchas esferas de color celeste chocando con sus lanzas y provocando una explosión generando así un humo oscuro. Gray no pudo ver qué pasó pero creyó haber ganado la pelea.

-Atrás de ti, esto aún no acaba- Diría Goku sonriente el cual estaba a espaldas del mago de hielo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Eres rapido!- Diría Gray el cual estaba sorprendido por Goku.

-¡Toma esto!- Diría Goku, dándole un golpe muy fuerte que lo haría volar. El público está que no lo cree, todos creían que iba a ganar Gray fácilmente, pero parece que el nuevo integrante del gremio es muy fuerte.

-Buen golpe, si no me hubiera cubierto con mi hielo probablemente habría perdido- Diría Gray el cual parecía estar sonriente porque se encontró a alguien de su nivel, o eso creía.

-Eres muy fuerte Gray, no te contengas, atácame con todas tus fuerzas, yo haré lo mismo- Diría Goku poniéndose algo más serio.

Así que guardaba poder, yo estaba luchando con toda mi fuerza desde el principio para acabar rápido, será más difícil de lo que creí* pensó Gray.

Pero en eso momento, Goku hace que Gray salga de sus pensamientos cuando el saiyan pone sus manos al lado de su cintura y comienza a gritar:

-KAAA...MEEE...

El público no podía dejar de ver el gran espectáculo que ambos niños estaban dando.

-¿Como?, creí haber escuchado que no poseía magia- dijo Gray algo nervioso.

-HAAA...MEEE...-

En eso, se ve que en las manos del saiyan se va formando una pequeña esfera de color celeste.

-Eso no es magia, tampoco las esferas que lanzó hace rato, parece algo diferente, que hago- Diría Gray muy confundido.

-HAAAAA!- Gritaría pequeño Goku haciendo que Gray no sepa qué hacer.

-¡Oh no! Maldicion!- Diría sorprendido y furioso el mago de hielo.

-Ice make: Shield- Gritaría Gray intentando cubrirse de ese gran ataque haciendo que un escudo de hielo lo proteja. Sin embargo, el escudo solo detuvo un poco el ataque y terminó por romperse, haciendo que el poderoso ataque de Goku impacte contra el mago de hielo.

El público no dejaba de impresionarse y cuando el humo se disipó, todos vieron el Gray estaba en el suelo inconsciente por lo que había pedido contra el nuevo integrante del gremio.

Entonces todos aplaudieron el magnífico combate que ambos niños habían dado, reconociendo la fuerza del pequeño saiyan.

-Increíble, ¿Te llamas Goku verdad?- Diría alguien que estaba dentro del público.

-¿Cual es tu tipo de magia?- Preguntaria otra persona.

Los miembros del gremio cada vez se acercaban más y más a Goku para hacerle diferentes preguntas al niño, pero antes de que él responda sus dudas, se escucha un gran rugido.

-Que fue eso Macao- Preguntaría un miembro llamado Wakaba.

-No lo sé, parecía provenir de un animal gigantesco Wakaba- Contestaría Macao respondiéndole a este.

-Vaya, la pelea hizo que me diera mucha hambre, mi estómago está vacío- Exclamaría Goku.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Tu estómago hizo ese ruido?!- Dirían todos al unísono quedando sorprendidos.

Ya en la noche, después de que todos hayan visto como Goku devoró la mitad de toda la comida que tenían en el gremio.

Empezaron a hablar y a presentarse.

Allí Goku conoció a algunos miembros del gremio como Macao, Wakaba, Kana, Laxus, Gildarts, etc.

Mientras que por otro lado Erza estaba más alejada, parecía que quería estar sola.

Mientras Goku y sus nuevos amigos platicaban a Goku le llamo la atención algo que había recordado.

-Es verdad, ¿En el gremio se pueden hacer misiones?- Preguntaría curioso el saiyan.

-Por supuesto que si, uno de los roles más importantes de un gremio es hacer las misiones que nos llegan, estas vienen en forma de cartel y son puestas en el tablero de misiones para que nosotros elijamos la que más nos guste y llevarla a cabo- Diria Macao.

-Ya veo, probablemente si haces misiones y vas a nuevos lugares podrías encontrar alguna pista de donde está tu abuelo, bien pensado Goku- Mencionaría Kana.

-En realidad, quería saber eso para encontrar a tipos más fuertes, pero tienes razón jeje- Diría Goku sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza.

Entonces todos los presentes se cayeron al suelo por lo despistado que podía ser Goku.

-Ya lo decidí, hoy mismo me voy a hacer mi primera misión- Exclamaría firme el saiyajin.

-¿Hoy? Pero si ya es de noche- Mencionaría Macao.

-Tiene razón, lo mejor es que te vayas la próxima semana- Mencionaría Kana.

-Tienes que esperar un poco más de tiempo, tu abuelo quizás se fue de viaje a visitar a un conocido suyo- Agregaría Kana intentando no preocupar a Goku

-Quizás ya está en tu casa pero está que te busca- Mencionari Macao.

-Imposible, le deje una nota- Respondería Goku.

-Exacto. Si dejaste una nota diciendo que estás aquí debes esperar una semana para ver si tu abuelo llega entre esos días- Diría Kana intentando hacer entrar en razón a Goku.

-Creo que tienes razón- Diría Goku entiendo el punto de sus amigos. Aunque en seguida, el saiyan se había dado cuenta que en toda la tarde no había visto a su compañera pelirroja.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Donde está Erza?* Se preguntó de repente el saiyan.

Entonces el pequeño se fue a buscar a la pelirroja por qué no la veía desde su pelea con Gray, hasta que la ve en una de las mesas más alejadas del gremio.

-Oye, Erza, ¿Que te ocurre? Creí que querías estar en el gremio, ¿Porqué estás así?- Preguntaria un Goku algo preocupado.

-No es que no quiera, aunque me he unido al gremio, simplemente que quiero estar sola- Respondería Erza.

-¿Entonces no quieres que te acompañe un rato?- Preguntaría Goku algo triste.

-Bueno, tú me ayudaste, a tu modo, pero lo hiciste, al menos puedo aceptar tu compañía- Diría la pelirroja aceptando la compañía de Goku.

-Esta bien Erza, te entiendo, pero eso es lo que te iba a decir. Lo qué pasa es que no voy a estar todo el tiempo en el gremio- Le Diría Goku seriamente a Erza.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaría Erza que estaba muy intrigada.

-Yo me uní a Fairy Tail porque creía que aquí iba a encontrar información sobre el, pero tristemente me equivoqué, así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hacer misiones que requieran de viajes muy largos para informarme de el, no puedo perder el tiempo- Mencionaría Goku firmemente.

-Y-Ya veo, supongo que me quedaré sola entonces- Diría Erza un poco descontenta con la idea de Goku.

-Descuida, cada vez que llegue de una misión, te buscaré para hablarte de mis aventuras. Además, mientras no estoy, tienes a tus compañeros del gremio- Diria un feliz Goku.

-No lo sé...- Mencionaría una dudosa Erza.

-¿En cuanto tiempo te vas a hacer tu misión?- Preguntaría Erza.

-En una semana me voy a mi primera misión- Respondería el saiyan.

-¿Que? ¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo?- Preguntaría Erza que se pondría triste ya que sentía que perdía de nuevo a otro amigo.

-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo, de verdad quisiera quedarme un mucho más que una semana- Diría Goku que también se encontraba algo triste.

-¿Terminarás tu misión rápido?- Preguntaria Erza esperanzada.

-No lo sé, lo más probable es que cundo la acabe me quede en otros lugares buscando información sobre mi abuelo- Respondería Goku.

-De acuerdo, algún día haremos una misión juntos- Mencionaría Erza comprendiendo el dolor que Goku sentía ya que ella también había perdido un abuelo.

-Esta bien, es una promesa- Respondería Goku un poco más animado.

Solo espero que los tipos que capturaron a mis amigos no te encuentren, ten cuidado* pensó Erza.

En el transcurso de la semana Gray estaba intentando derrotar de nuevo a Goku, aunque nuevamente volvió a fallar, casi siempre que perdía terminaba inconsciente. Ya había transcurrido una semana y el abuelo de Goku aún no llegaba, fue entonces cuando el saiyan ñ decidió despedirse de todos sus nuevos amigos, fue al tablero a elegir una misión. Y cuando la eligió se fue a despedir de su amiga.

-Adiós Erza, no estés triste, sabes que soy fuerte y volveré- Diría el pequeño saiyan.

-Ya lo sé Goku. Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver- Mencionaría la pelirroja despidiendo a su amigo e intentando no estar triste.

-Espero regresar sabiendo algo de mi abuelito, adiós a todos- Diria Goku despidiéndose de todos los presentes un poco triste.

-¡Suerte!- Dirían al unísono todos los amigos a Goku despidiéndose de él.

El pequeño saiyan simplemente asintió y dio inicio a su nueva aventura.

A la mañana siguiente Erza se despierta muy temprano y consigue su primera armadura con algo de dinero que el maestro le había regalado, mientras que con el resto había comprado su comida, al finalizar su compra se dirigió al gremio y cuando llegó se dispuso a comer ahí, mientras tanto Gray se despierta después de haber estado inconsciente por el ataque de Goku.

-Oye, Goku, donde estás, ¡Quiero la revancha ya!- Diria Gray algo furioso.

-Goku no está aquí, no volverá por algo de tiempo, se fue a una misión muy lejos de aquí- Mencionaría Kana.

-¿Que? No puede irse, tengo que pelear con él una vez más- Diría Gray algo sorprendido.

-Si quieres pelear con él tendrás que esperarlo, Goku tiene que encontrar a su abuelo y no puede perder tiempo- Respondería Kana al mago de hielo.

-Bueno, no importa. Aunque el destino de la misión sea muy lejos, no creo que se demore más de una semana en regresar- Diría Gray confiado.

-Ya lo se, pero el objetivo principal de Goku no es completar la misión, si no es encontrar a su abuelo y creo que también hacerse más fuerte- Diría Kana haciendo entender a Gray.

-Claro eso tú no lo sabías porque cada vez que hablábamos con el tu siempre estabas durmiendo como un bebé porque siempre perdías en las peleas- Agregaría burlonamente la maga de cartas.

-O-Oye, no hacía falta que dijeras eso. Ahora es mi turno de dejarlo inconsciente, para hacer eso necesito saber hacia donde se fue Goku para pelear con el, no importa si está lejos o cerca- Diría Gray algo avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas al maestro?- Diría Kana.

-No juegues conmigo, se muy bien que el maestro está fuera del gremio- Diría Gray molesto.

-Vaya, así que al menos sabes algo- Mencionaría Kana burlonamente.

-Hmmm... Creo que ya se a quien preguntar- Diria Gray mirando a Erza.

-¿Te refieres a la pelirroja? Ella siempre para sola- Hablaría Kana.

-¿Como? ¿Alguna vez has intentado hablar con ella?- Preguntaría Gray.

-Lo he intentado algunas veces, pero siempre me ignora- Diría Kana.

-Bueno, ninguna novata se atreve a ignorar al señor Gray- Mencionaría el mago de hielo algo arrogante.

-Vaya, ¿Desde cuando eres tan creído?- Preguntaría Kana perdiendo el interés por lo que haga Gray.

Entonces el mago de hielo se acerca hacia donde está la pelirroja y le comienza a hablar.

-Oye, tú ¿Sabes donde está Goku?- Preguntaría Gray con tono autoritario.

Erza no respondió por qué no lo sabía y el mago estaba interrumpiendo su comida. Gray al no recibir repuesta decide botar la mesa en donde se encontraba la comida de la pelirroja llamando la atención de las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- Diría Erza mirando fijamente a Gray y con una voz seria.

-Este es un gremio de magos, ¡En este lugar no necesitas una armadura!- Diría Gray algo molesto.

-Entonces... ¿Por que no te hechas un vistazo a ti mismo? Este no es un gremio de nudistas- Respondería Erza avergonzando al mago de hielo.

-Maldita...- Diría Gray muy molesto.

-Deberías preocuparte más de ti mismo- Diria Erza en un tono serio.

Gray se lanza a atacar a Erza pero ella lo vence fácilmente. Después del encuentro Gray sale lastimado y con muchos moretones por todo su cuerpo, entonces él decide que antes de que venza a Goku primero debe vencer a la pelirroja.

Los días pasaron y Gray seguía intentando ganarle a Erza, sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles.

-¿Otra vez perdiste contra Erza? ¿Nunca aprendes verdad?- Le Dirían Wakaba y Macao a Gray.

-La verdad es que Erza es muy fuerte para poder con Gray de esa forma- Mencionaría Wakaba.

-Así es, parece que Fairy Tail está en manos de Erza- Diria Macao.

-Cállense ambos, yo no aceptaré que ella sea uno de nosotros- Diría Gray furioso.

En la tarde Gray se encontraba paseando cerca de un río buscando a Erza, hasta que por fin la encuentra.

-¡Erza, finalmente hoy te daré una paliza!- Gritaría Gray mientras estaba corriendo hacia ella.

Pero en eso Erza voltea y Gray se sorprende al ver que ella estaba llorando.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Nunca aprendes verdad? Está bien. Acércate- Mencionaría Erza con un tono triste y serio.

En ese momento Gray se sintió avergonzado por su acción y empieza a dudar.

-¿P-Porque siempre estás sola?- Preguntaría Gray algo avergonzado.

-Me gusta estar sola, estoy incómoda cuando estoy cerca de otras personas- menciona ella indiferente.

-Entonces...¿Por que estabas llorando?- Preguntaria Gray, a lo que Erza no supo que responder.

Fue entonces cuando Gray se acerca al lago y se sienta frente a este.

-¿Hoy no vienes por mi?- pregunta Erza.

-Ese es mi problema- Respondería Gray observando la puesta de sol que ocurría en ese momento.

Un par de días después de lo ocurrido con Erza y Gray, Natsu se uniría al gremio gracias al maestro que lo encontró y le habló sobre Fairy Tail, Natsu y Gray se conocen y después de un rato empiezan a pelear, pero Erza los detiene a ambos.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Goku se había ido a completar su misión.

¿Donde estás Goku? Es increíble que aún no regreses* se preguntaría Erza.

De repente se escucha que se abre la puerta del gremio sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Goku!?- preguntó Erza esperanzada.

Pero se llevó otra sorpresa ya que no era el pequeño saiyan, si no 3 niños que tenían el cabello blanco, parecían hermanos.

-Oh, ¿quienes son ustedes?- Preguntaría Makarov quien había visto a los 3 pequeños entrar al gremio.

-¿Nos puede ayudar?- Preguntaría la niña más pequeña del grupo.

-Oye, Lisanna, no pidas ayuda a desconocidos- Mencionaría la que parecía ser la mayor de los tres desconfiando del anciano.

-No te preocupes Mira, no parece que estas personas sean malas- Mencionaría la pequeña alegremente.

-Verá, señor, mi hermana a caído en una maldición y queremos que nos ayude, cuando ella era una niña, el pueblo donde vivíamos fue atacado por un demonio, ella logró derrotarlo, pero lo poseyó, todos los ciudadanos nos trataban mal, así que hicimos un largo viaje de ciudad a ciudad, puesto que en ningún lugar ella era aceptada debido a su brazo, ayúdela por favor- Diría muy triste la niña al maestro.

-Ya veo pequeña- Asentiría el maestro con pena.

-Déjame ver tu brazo un momento- Diría Markarov a Mirajane.

Mira accedió y cuando el maestro terminó de examinar el brazo de la pequeña le dijo que eso no se trataba de ninguna maldición, sino que ahora ella tiene la fuerza de ese demonio, llamándose a eso magia de Take Over, sin embargo, Mirajane se desanimó puesto que no quería un poder así. Pasaron los meses, y Lisanna y Elfman lograron adaptarse al gremio, pero Mirajane no, siempre se quedaba callada y nunca sonreía, por eso, decidió abandonar el gremio y dejar a sus hermanos, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ellos aparecieron para mostrarle a su hermana lo que habían aprendido.

-Mira hermana, aprendimos magia de Take Over- Diría Elfman transformando su brazo en la de una bestia.

-Siempre te veíamos muy alejada y triste por tu magia, así que nosotros aprendimos a usar la misma magia que la tuya para que siempre seamos los tres iguales, como hermanos que somos- Diria Lisanna quien también transformó ambos brazos a un par de alas de pájaro.

Al ver esto Mirajane termina llorando de la alegria y decide aceptar su poder quedándose junto a ellos.

Desde ahí Mira empieza a relacionarse con los demás miembros del gremio, pero con una personalidad algo explosiva y mucho más con Erza la cual consideraba su rival, peleando con ella todo el tiempo. Erza siempre era la que detenía las peleas de Gray y Natsu, este último se iba al bosque a entrenar para algún día poder ganar contra ambos, mientras él se encontraba golpeando un árbol, de la nada un huevo gigante cae sobre su cabeza, Natsu piensa que es un huevo de dragón y se le lleva al gremio para enseñárselos a todos. Cuando Natsu les mostró a los miembros del gremio lo que había encontrado Lisanna se comprometió a ayudar a Natsu para que el huevo pueda eclosionar.

-Natsu, el huevó necesita estar caliente para que pueda eclosionar- Mencionaría Lisanna.

-¿Calentar? Esa es mi especialidad- Contestaría Natsu con una sonrisa. Entonces él empieza a botar fuego por su boca para intentar lo que dijo Lisanna.

-¡Para Natsu, lo vas a quemar!- Exclamaría la albina menor.

-Lo mejor será empollarlo- Agregaría la pequeña convirtiéndose en una ave.

Las horas pasaron y del huevo extrañamente sale un gato con alas, Natsu decide darle el nombre de Happy porque Lisanna dijo que sus compañeros del gremio estaban felices celebrando su nacimiento.

El tiempo pasó nuevamente, Natsu y los demás ya habían crecido, habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Happy nació, el evento de los magos para convertirse en clase S estaba apunto de comenzar.

Desde la mañana y como era de esperarse Gray y Natsu se la pasaban peleando, mientras que Erza los detenía a ambos, pero en eso sé escucha que las puertas del gremio se comienzan a abrirse.

Las personas que estaban haciendo el espectáculo se detuvieron para ver de quien se trataba, grande fue la sorpresa de la mayoría, en especial de la pelirroja, cuando se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba. Esta persona era nada más y nada menos que Goku, quien había regresado después de un largo viaje para encontrar a sus amigos.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- Saludaría sonriente Goku.

**Y bueno chichos hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 3, alguna duda que tengan o si algo les parece ilógico no olviden decírmelo en los comentarios. En el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasó durante los 3 años en el viaje de Goku y algunos datos relevantes que sucedieron hasta el año x784, como ¿Por qué Goku se demoró tanto? ¿Habrá encontrado una pista sobre su abuelo? Eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo el cual será el último capítulo para pasar al primer arco de la serie.**

**HASTA PRONTO LECTORES!!**


	4. Capitulo 4: En Tres años

**Qué tal gente yo soy Zaiko y sean bienvenidos a la cuarta parte de mi fic. Bueno, antes que nada este capítulo es una actualización, ya que cuando hice el capítulo 3 dije que este capítulo iba a ser el último para pasar al primer arco de FT, pero no fue así, por eso esta vez si lo terminaré.**

**Como se los comenté en la parte anterior este capítulo tratará sobre las aventuras de Goku en los últimos 3 años.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen disfrutando de este fic y espero que sigan apoyándome. Ahora como ya es costumbre ****responderé los comentarios que dejan:**

**Brolythelegend360: Thanks for continuing reading my story, I hope like this part!**

**Gokutotti10: Thanks for you bro! Enjoy the chapter!**

**XxJamesXx: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por seguir disfrutando de mi teoría :)**

**SatZBoom: I hope yo enjoy the chapter, I'll upload the next one soon.**

**Ramos21: No se si estoy progresando, pero igual, muchas gracias por pasarte por mi historia.**

**A los invitados no responderé porque se podría llegar a una confusión :(**

**Recomiendo que se creen unas cuentas o pongan su nombre en los comentarios como algunas personas hacen para identificarse.**

**Renuncia de derechos: Fairy Tail y Dragon Ball Z y Súper le pertenecen a los autores Hiro Mashima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente.**

**Así que sin más que agregar.**

**COMENZAMOS**

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Cuanto tiempo ha pasado!- diría Goku con su característica sonrisa.

En ese momento todos los presentes irían a saludar a Goku.

-¡Pero si eres tú Goku! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Esta vez si te ganaré en una pelea- dijo Gray muy entusiasmado.

-¡Vaya! Al fin volviste- diría Kana.

-¿Te haz vuelto más fuerte?- preguntaría Macao.

Todos iban a saludar a Goku mientras que la pelirroja se había quedado inmóvil.

-G-Goku, ¿¡Por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo!? Han pasado 3 años- diría Erza acercándose a él.

-Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas luego de completar mi misión jeje- le respondió Goku rascándose la cabeza.

Erza se había parado en frente de Goku, parecía estar molesta.

-Sea quien sea, hizo que Erza se moleste, creo que no terminará bien para él- dijo Natsu un poco asustado.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos por lo que dijo Erza.

-Bienvenido de nuevo al gremio, tonto- dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Erza no le ha golpeado!? ¿¡Además sonrió!? ¿¡Quien es el!? Es increíble- dijo Natsu muy asombrado.

-Muchas gracias muchachos- dijo Goku muy contento.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo a Erza sonriéndole a alguien ¿Quien será este tipo?- dijo Mirajane muy intrigada.

-Es verdad, normalmente Erza no sonríe mucho con la gente y siempre se la pasa siendo estricta- recalcó Elfman.

-Al parecer todos te extrañaron mucho, muchacho- dijo el maestro.

-Maestro, cuanto tiempo- diría Goku saludando al maestro.

-Oye, ¿Te llamabas Goku, verdad? ¡Pelea conmigo!- exclamo un Natsu interrumpiendo la conversación de los demás.

Pero antes de que el saiyan pueda decir algo alguien más le cortó.

-¿¡Que!? Claro que no, Goku va a pelear conmigo cabeza de cerilla- diría Gray respondiendo a su rival.

-Que dices, ¡yo le he pedido primero maldito exhibicionista!

-Nosotros tenemos una pelea pendiente desde hace tres años aliento de dragón- repondría Gray más furioso.

-Ahí empiezan los dos otra vez- dijo Wakaba que estaba yendo a saludar a Goku.

-¡Deténganse ambos!- dijo Erza con una voz firme.

-S-Si Erza- dirían los dos rivales al unísono.

-Lo más probable es que Goku esté muy cansado después de su viaje, no creo que...- Hablaría Erza siendo interrumpida.

-¡Claro! ¡Ataquen cuando quieran!- dijo Goku muy entusiasmado.

-Por lo menos deberías de descansar, pero... ¡si no quieres hacerlo al menos déjame terminar de hablar!- dijo Erza golpeando al saiyan.

-Vaya, no haz cambiado en nada Erza- dijo Goku un poco adolorido.

-Al parecer el tampoco se puede escapar de Erza- dijo Natsu atemorizado.

-Por cierto, desde que me fui ¿se han estado uniendo personas al gremio verdad anciano?- le preguntó Goku al maestro.

-Así es muchacho, ahora ellos también formarán parte de nuestra familia, ellos son Mirajane, Elfman y Lisanna Strauss, los 3 son hermanos y dominan una magia peculiar llamada Take Over.

-Además tenemos a un mago con una magia muy antigua llamada Dragon Slayer y su nombre es...

-Hola Goku! Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y domino la magia de fuego- Diría Natsu entusiasmado.

-Hola Natsu, dime, ¿Eres fuerte? La magia que tienes me parece haberla escuchado en algún otro lugar- diría Goku interesado por probar la fuerza de Natsu.

-Casi lo olvido, dime Goku ¿Encontraste alguna pista sobre dónde está tu abuelo?- diría el anciano intentando cambiar de tema para que Goku no cause destrozos en su gremio.

-Claro, por algo debes haberte demorado tanto- dijo Gray.

-Hmmm...Bueno...- dijo el saiyan

-Espera ¿Estas buscando a tu abuelo?-dijo Natsu interrumpiendo al saiyan.

-Si, así es ¿Por que lo dices?- preguntó Goku muy intrigado.

-Es que un día Igneel, mi padre, desapareció, fue el 7 de julio de x777, pensé que podrías tener una pista sobre el- dijo Natsu algo esperanzado.

-¡Oye Goku! ¿El 7 de julio de x777 no fue el día que nos unimos al gremio?- pregunta Erza algo inquieta.

-Soy muy malo recordando, pero creo que si, ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta ingenuamente Goku.

-Porque ese fue el día de la desaparición de tu abuelo, ¡Razona un poco de vez en cuando!- dijo Erza enfurecida.

-¿¡Que dices!?- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Entonces tu padre también es un dragón?- preguntaría Natsu.

-No, no lo es, mi abuelo es humano- diria Goku convencido.

-Tiene sentido, si lo fuera utilizaría magia de dragon slayer- respondería Natsu perdiendo las esperanzas.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Que hay sobre tu abuelo?- dijo el mago de hielo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no encontré ninguna pista jeje- dijo Goku muy despreocupado y rascándose la cabeza.

-¿¡Te demoraste 3 años para que al final nos digas que no encontraste nada!?- dijo Erza furiosa la cual estaba a punto de golpear a Goku otra vez.

-E-Espera Erza, la encontraré pronto- dijo Goku aterrado por su compañera.

-¿Que dices? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- Diría Erza intrigada.

-Para explicarles mejor, les contaré qué pasó en los 3 años que estuve fuera del gremio- dijo Goku sentándose para empezar a contar su historia.

-Todo comenzó apenas salí del gremio para completar mi misión, el maestro me había dado un poco de dinero para comprar mi comida porque el camino era largo, pero me dio hambre y terminé por acabármelo todo en 2 días- dijo Goku un poco avergonzado.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos por la actitud del saiyan, como es posible que sea tan despreocupado pensaban algunos.

-¿Cual era la misión que tenías que hacer?- preguntó Natsu muy intrigado.

-Hmmm... se trataba de ayudar a las personas de una ciudad lejana, esa ciudad era... la tierra de Karin- dijo el saiyan haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por recordar.

-Ya veo, te refieres a la misión de ayudar a los nativos de la tierra de Karin la cual se encuentra casi saliendo de Fiore, ¿No es así Goku?- dijo Makarov.

Goku asintió dándole razón al anciano.

-Esa misión me llamó la atención porque pensé que esas personas vivían muy lejos de aquí, como usted dice maestro- agregó el joven saiyan.

-Cada vez que veía una ciudad aprovechaba para preguntar a las personas de esa zona por si acaso habían visto a mi abuelito, pero siempre me decían que no- dijo Goku un poco desanimado.

-Bueno... Como dije, mi comida debería haberme durado para todo mi viaje, pero me acabé la comida mucho antes y poco a poco me iba debilitando porque cada vez más me daba mucha más hambre. Ya estaba apunto de desmayarme, pero de repente a mi nariz vino un delicioso olor- dijo el saiyajin aún con el aroma dentro de su mente.

-Cuando será el día en que comas como una persona normal, Goku- dijo Erza.

El joven saiyan solo se limitó a sonreírle a la pelirroja y siguió con su historia.

-Rápidamente fui a ver de qué se trataba y cuando llegue al lugar vi un gigantesco pescado recién cocinado, como si lo hubieran hecho para mi- dijo Goku sonriente.

-Podría haber estado envenenado, tuviste suerte- diría el maestro.

-Si... pero no es momento de pensar en eso- diría Goku actuando despreocupadamente como siempre.

-Me pregunto porque serás tan ingenuo Goku- dijo Erza lamentándose por su compañero.

-Una vez que me terminé la comida, apareció una persona algo enfadada y me lanzó una piedra, la cual esquivé ya que había recuperado mis fuerzas. Pensé que quería desafiarme así que empezamos a pelear, él era muy fuerte- dijo Goku reconociendo la fuerza de su oponente.

-Recuerdo muy bien su nombre su nombre, él era Yajirobe- agregaria el saiyan.

-Luego de nuestro pequeño encuentro, empezamos a hablar y nos hicimos amigos, pero de repente una extraña criatura aterriza cerca de nosotros- decía un Goku algo más serio.

-Su nombre era Cymbal, se hacía llamar un demonio guerrero de las fuerzas de alguien llamado Piccolo, aunque la verdad parecía más un dinosaurio. Apenas nos vio empezó a atacarnos, no sé exactamente porque quería luchar contra nosotros, supongo que quería medir sus fuerzas y nos encontró por casualidad.

Aunque según Yajirobe tuvo mala suerte porque terminamos derrotándolo fácilmente y este acabó comiéndolo.

-¡Que asco! ¿¡ Tu amigo se comió a un dinosaurio demonio o algo así!?- preguntó un poco asqueada Kana.

-La culpa es de Goku que se comió su pescado, creo que yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo por sobrevivir- dijo Erza haciendo queriendo hacer entrar en razón a Kana, aunque lo que logró fue causarle más náuseas.

-Luego de el vino otro guerrero, al parecer había visto la muerte de su hermano y decidió vengarse, pero no fue tan difícil vencerle ya que le gané con un simple Kamehameha.

-Ese ataque me trae recuerdos- diría Gray recordando las veces en que fue vencido por el pequeño saiyan tiempo atrás.

**Nota: A partir de aquí narraré la historia de Goku,**** pero él seguiría contando su experiencia a sus amigos del gremio.**

-¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?- exclamo Yajirobe.

-No lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo, ahora estoy completando una misión muy importante, tengo que irme a la tierra de Karin- diría el pequeño Goku que estaba un poco apurado.

-¿Karin? No conozco ese lugar, de todos modos, este lugar ya no parece seguro, lo mejor será que vayamos juntos por si algo malo pasa- diría Yajirobe con un poco de temor.

-Está bien- diría Goku aceptando la compañía de su nuevo compañero.

Ambos entonces empezaron a caminar hasta por fin llegar a las tierras de Karin.

Cuando llegaron notaron una gigantesca torre que parecía no tener fin. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos. De repente se escuchó una voz proveniente de la parte baja de la Torre.

-Ustedes 2, ¡identifíquense!- Exclamó una persona que parecía ser adulta con unas vistementas diferentes a lo que ambos estarían acostumbrados a ver, parecía un nativo.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Son Goku y son un miembro de Fairy Tail, venimos a completar la misión que ustedes solicitaron- dijo el mago guerrero.

-Yo soy su compañero Yajirobe, lo acompaño para protegerlo, no queremos problemas- dijo algo atemorizado Yajirobe.

-Oh! Ya veo, con que son magos, bueno entonces necesito decirles la razón de porque los mandé a llamar, pero primero que todo, mi nombre es Bora y soy el jefe protector de esta tierra- dijo Bora orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Oye hijo, ven saluda a nuestros invitados- diría Bora.

Entonces de su casa saldría un niño con una vestimenta similar a la de su padre.

-H-hola, mi nombre es Upa, un placer conocerlos magos, espero que nos puedan ayudar con el problema que tenemos.

Yo no soy un mago, pero bueno, creo que me haré pasar por uno* pensaría Yajirobe.

-¿Por cierto, cual es el problema? ¿Por que necesitan nuestra ayuda?- preguntaría Yajirobe haciéndose pasar por un mago.

-Verán... Lo qué pasa es que hace unos días unos seres extraños que se hacen llamar guerreros demonios del rey Piccolo estaban rondando por estos alrededores. -He podido eliminar a algunos cuantos pero no a todos, mi deber es proteger esta torre como si fuera mi propia vida- diría Bora con firmeza.

-Por eso necesitamos que me ayuden a acabar con todos esos demonios que amenazan este lugar- agregaría Upa.

-Ya veo, solo es eso, por el camino ya derrotamos a dos y creo que eran los últimos - dijo Goku.

Pero grande sería su sorpresa cuando un ser diferente del resto se aparecería en frente de ellos.

-Así que ustedes son los que mataron a mis 2 hijos, mi nombre es Piccolo, recuérden a la persona que les hará sufrir por haberme desafiado- diría Piccolo enfadado.

Esa persona parecía mayor, además de que como los 2 demonios anteriores, también era de color verde.

-¿!C-Como dices!? ¿P-Piccolo? No puede ser, pensé que esas eran solo leyendas, no creí que los 2 tipos de hace rato nos dijeran la verdad- dice Yajirobe muy asustado.

Entonces Yajirobe junto con Upa y Bora rápidamente se van a esconder dejando solo a Goku.

-Confío en ti Goku, ¡acábalo!- diría Yajirobe escondido detrás de la Torre.

-Oye monstruo

-Tu serás el primero en morir- dijo Piccolo muy confiado.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Goku poniéndose en su pose de combate.

**Nota: En esta historia no hay esferas del dragón, así que Piccolo nunca pudo rejuvenecer por lo que sería más débil, pero Goku no ha entrenado tanto como en la historia original, así que también recibiría un pequeño nerf. **

**Sigamos:**

El saiyajin y el namekiano se dispusieron a pelear. Goku tiraba patadas y golpes contra su rival pero Piccolo solo se limitaba a esquivar.

-¿Que pasa muchacho? ¿Ese es tu máximo poder?- menciona el rey demonio burlonamente.

-Por supuesto que no, aún no lo he dado todo- dice Goku serio mirando fijamente a su rival.

Entonces Goku aumenta un poco más su velocidad, sorprendiendo un poco a Piccolo. Parecía que Goku ya le iba a interceptar el primer golpe al namekiano, pero este simplemente la bloqueo con facilidad y lo contrarrestó con una patada directa al joven saiyan.

-Ja! Pensé que ibas a ser un desafío mayor, pero parece que me equivoqué- dijo Piccolo sonriendo malignamente.

-Si no hacemos algo el pequeño mago morirá, debemos ayudarlo, ¡Tu también eres un mago!- Diría Bora reclamando la acción de Yajirobe.

-Si nosotros vamos allá solo seremos un estorbo y moriremos, además Goku es muy fuerte, confíe en el- Diría Yajirobe haciendo entrar en razón a Bora.

-Piense en la seguridad de su hijo- Agregaría Yajirobe.

-Papá, no quiero que mueras- Diría Upa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo haré hijo, solo espero que el pequeño tampoco lo haga- Mencionaria Bora abrazando a su hijo.

Goku, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo un poco herido por el golpe de su oponente, rápidamente se puso de pie y este gritó.

-Kaaaaaa...Meeeee...Haaaaa...Meeeeee

HAAAAA!- gritaría el joven Goku expulsando un gran poder desde las palmas de sus manos.

Piccolo estaba sorprendido de aquel ataque, pero no le daría importancia y lo detendría con algo de dificultad.

-No puede ser, detuvo mi ataque más poderoso- diría Goku asombrado.

-Así que tenías un ataque oculto, si que me sorprendiste, después de todo resultó entretenido luchar contigo, pero ya es tiempo de acabar con esta pelea- diría Piccolo halagando el poder del pequeño.

Él rey demonio comenzó a gritar reuniendo su poder en la palma de su mano formándose una especie de ondas.

-¡Makosen!- gritaría el namekiano procediendo a lanzar su poder.

Este poder agarró desprevenido a Goku ya que fue muy rápido para su vista, este intentó cubrirse pero fue inútil dado que el golpe había impacto en su cuerpo. Después de que Goku haya recibido ese increíble golpe, Piccolo fue a revisar su cuerpo por si aún se encontraba convida, pero el corazón del saiyan había dejado de latir, proclamándose así mismo como el ganador de la batalla.

-Aún queda un mocoso por asesinar, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que llegar a la capital de la ciudad lo antes posible- dijo el namekiano.

Yajirobe junto a Bora y Upa se encontraban viendo la pelea a escondidas y decidieron no salir hasta asegurarse que el namekiano se había ido del lugar. Cuando Piccolo ya se había alejado de la Torre, los 3 decidieron ver cómo estaba el pequeño saiyan, encontrando a un Goku muy lastimado e inconsciente.

-Si tan solo no estuviera en ese estado, podría subir aquella torre- dijo Bora.

-¿Para que necesitaría Goku subir aquella Torre?- dijo Yajirobe.

-Según la leyenda, esa torre es muy alta, pero quienes logran escalarla y tomar el agua sagrada, creada por Karin, la fuerza y velocidad que poseen aumentará significativamente- respondió Upa.

-Y-Ya entiendo. Yajirobe, súbeme a tu espalda y llévame hasta la cima, por favor- diría Goku muy débil.

-¿¡C-Como dices!? No creo que pueda hacerlo, solo mírame, estoy un poco gordo- dijo Yajirobe gritándole a Son Goku.

-N-Necesito hacerme más fuerte y derrotar a ese sujeto- exclamó Goku.

-Yo creo que arriba hay muy buena comida, un día alguien escaló la torre y se quedó ahí como por 3 años, no pierdes nada intentando muchacho- diría Bora intentando persuadir a Yajirobe.

-Comida ¿eh? Está bien Goku, vamos para allá- dijo Yajirobe muy animado.

-Muchas gracias amigo- respondió Goku para finalmente quedarse dormido.

Yajirobe cargo a Goku sobre su espalda y empezó a escalar la torre, los nativos le desearon suerte a ambos.

Ya se había hecho de noche y Yajirobe se sentía molesto porque mientras él subía la torre Goku simplemente estaba durmiendo. Ya amaneciendo Goku se despierta justo cuando Yajirobe acababa de llegar muy cansado a la cima de la Torre.

Ya estando adentro, Yajirobe quien cargaba a Goku pudo descansar y se quedó dormido, entonces él pequeño saiyan empezó a observar a su alrededor y vió 3 jarrones cerca de él. Pensando que era el agua sagrada que mencionó Upa, se acercó a revisar con un poco de esfuerzo ya que aún se encontraba recuperándose, cuando ya había llegado no sabía cual destapar primero.

-En donde estará el agua que te hace poderoso- dijo Goku muy intrigado.

-¿Será esta?- dijo Goku decidiendo abrir primero el jarrón del medio.

Cuando Goku lo abre, descubre que dentro del jarrón hay agua, pero misteriosamente después de un tiempo, el agua reflejaba a Gray peleando contra Erza, esta última termina ganando con mucha facilidad.

-Erza se volvió más fuerte- diría Goku muy feliz por el logro de su compañera.

-Oye Erza, Gray, ¿me escuchan?- gritaría Goku, pero por los gritos de la gente que observaba la pelea no se dejaba escuchar la voz del pequeño saiyan.

De pronto Goku toca el agua haciéndo que está desaparezca.

-¿A donde se fue el agua?- diría Goku sorprendido.

-¿Estará acá?- dice el saiyajin destapando el jarrón de su izquierda.

Goku entonces comienza a observar cómo el agua de nuevo comienza a mostrarle algo, pero esta vez era diferente.

-Pero si es Erza, está caminando muy herida- dijo Goku recordando el inicio de su aventura.

De pronto Goku se ve a sí mismo llegando a donde está ella, justo cuando la pelirroja se desmaya.

-¡Soy yo! Eso pasó cuando Erza y yo nos conocimos.

Pero como la vez anterior, el agua nuevamente desaparecería dejando el jarrón vacío.

-¿Que está pasando?- diría Goku muy confundido.

-¿Que habrá en este?- Dijo el saiyan abriendo el último jarrón que se encontraba a su derecha.

Como de costumbre había agua dentro, pero lo que más le impresionó fue que dentro de él no se mostraba ninguna imagen, si no que de la nada, un ciempiés rojo y enorme salió del jarrón atrapando a Goku, éste intentaría liberarse pero no podía.

Mientras el saiyan estaba atrapado el ciempiés parecía mostrarle imágenes muy extrañas para el pequeño. En las imágenes se podía ver a un Goku más grande pero con una extraña aura roja, gritando kaioken, en la siguiente imagen se ve a Goku haciendo una pequeña bola de energía, pero esta era diferente de las que solía tirar Goku, el pequeño saiyan notó que parecía estar hecho de diferentes energías de seres vivos; tanto de animales y plantas. En la última imagen mostraba a un Goku que parecía tener el cabello amarillo, luchando contra alguien que no se podía apreciar bien, ya que a su alrededor estaba oscuro, este ser le lanzaba unas esferas de energía la cual Goku parecía estar comiendo para después lanzar energía por su boca.

El ciempiés entonces volvió al jarrón de donde había salido soltando a Goku en el proceso.

-¿Q-que fue eso?- diría Goku muy confundido por lo que había visto.

-Son tus 3 tipos de mundo- se escucharía a lo lejos una voz que respondería a Goku.

-¿Dijiste algo Goku?- preguntó Yajirobe que se despertó por la voz que había escuchado.

-Tu mundo pasado, tu mundo presente y el mundo que vas a conocer- volvería a decir la misteriosa voz.

-¿Quien eres tú y dónde estás?- preguntaría Goku.

-Acá estoy, sube- respondería la voz.

Goku entonces saldría de la habitación encontrándose con unas escaleras que lo llevarían más arriba.

-Oye, espérame Goku- diría Yajirobe levantándose rápidamente.

Goku y Yajirobe empezaron a subir las escaleras y cuando llegaron al final, se encontraron en un lugar que parecía ser un balcón circular.

-Goku, aquí no hay nadie, subimos por las puras- dijo Yajirobe reclamando al pequeño saiyan.

Goku ignorando a su amigo, empezó a decir que quería el agua, pero la voz les preguntó otra cosa.

-¿Como llegaron hasta aquí?- preguntaría esa extraña voz.

Esto asustaría un poco a Yajirobe ya que no veía a nadie más que a Goku, pero de un momento a otro, ambos pudieron ver a un extraño gato color blanco.

-Eres muy rápido para ser muy pequeño- le diría el gato.

-Tu eres más pequeño- respondería Goku un poco enfadado por el comentario que hizo el felino.

-Oye gato, ¿donde está el guardián de este lugar?- preguntaría Yajirobe.

-Pues... soy yo, pero para ser más exactos soy el gato sagrado.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Usted es el maestro Karin!?- dijeron ambos impresionados.

-Así es, ahora respóndanme, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones para haber escalado esta torre?- preguntó Karin.

-Yo simplemente vine porque me lo pidió el niño de ahí- dijo Yajirobe señalando al saiyan.

-Así es, mi nombre es Son Goku y he venido porque quiero probar un poco del agua que me hace más fuerte- diría el saiyan algo serio.

-Ya veo, estás hablando del agua ultra sagrada.

-La conoces ¿Está aquí?- pregunta Goku algo entusiasmado.

-Si te digo que está es porque está, pero si te digo que no está es porque no está- dice el felino.

-No te entiendo- dice Goku algo enfadado.

-Yo solo vine por eso- agrega Goku.

-¿Enserio quieres tomar el agua? ¿Lo harías de todo corazón?- dice el gato blanco.

Goku simplemente asiente. El maestro Karin decide tomarse un rato para pensar.

-Pues no te la doy- dice el pequeño gato riéndose, esto hace que Goku se caiga al estilo anime.

-¿Por qué te rehusas a darme el agua?- pregunta Goku algo molesto.

-El agua sagrada se encuentra en ese recipiente- dice Karin señalando el centro del balcón circular.

-¿De verdad ahí está?- pregunta Goku.

-Así es, pero dime muchacho ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte si ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte?- pregunta intrigado el gato.

-Bueno es que tengo que cumplir una misión y el rey demonio Piccolo apareció y...- dijo Goku siendo interrumpido.

-Está bien, no es necesario que hables, tú no pareces ser muy bueno al hablar- diría burlonamente el pequeño gato.

Goku se molestó pero el gato simplemente le dijo que guardara silencio.

Ya veo, así que tienes una misión la cual consiste en ayudar a las personas que están allá abajo y para eso necesitas derrotar al demonio Piccolo, ¿No es así?- dijo Karin.

-Increíble, ¿Como supo eso si yo no dije nada?- dijo Goku muy asombrado.

-Yo tengo la capacidad de leer el corazón de las personas, además el tuyo es muy fácil de leer y según veo puedo notar que no tienes sentimientos impuros- menciona Karin.

-Primero, deberás comer una semilla, come- agrega el gato blanco.

-¿Que? Bueno... Está bien- dijo Goku procediendo a comer la semilla.

De la nada, el pequeño sintió que todo su cuerpo se iba recuperando y ya no sentía hambre.

-Increíble, esa semilla si que llena, además mis heridas desaparecieron. ¡Me siento de maravilla!- exclamó el pequeño saiyan muy aliviado.

-Esa es la semilla del ermitaño, está hecha por mí- exclamaría el gato.

-Oye gato, yo también quiero uno- menciona Yajirobe.

-Ahí te va muchacho- diría Karin.

Yajirobe procedió a comerse la semilla e instantáneamente se sintió mucho mejor.

-Increíble- diría el muchacho asombrado.

-Bien, voy a tomar un poco- dijo Goku intentando retirar el agua de donde estaba.

Pero de repente el saiyan recibiría un golpe del bastón del gato.

-Oye que te pasa- dijo Goku intentado nuevamente agarrar el recipiente, pero nuevamente sería golpeado por el bastón de Karin.

Entonces el gato blanco procede a poner el agua sobre su bastón. Goku ya enfadado decide atraparlo por la fuerza.

-Allá voy- dijo Goku yendo a su máxima velocidad, pero siendo inútil sus esfuerzos ya que no lo atrapaba.

Goku hizo lo mismo sin tener éxito alguno

-No lo entiendo, porque no consigo atraparte- dice el saiyan muy intrigado.

-Eso es porque puedo leer el corazón de las personas- responde confiadamente el pequeño gato.

Goku siguió y siguió intentándolo hasta que finalmente se cansó.

-Eres muy inteligente- diría un Goku exhausto.

-Si sigues así nunca me atraparás, no te anticipas a la acción de tu oponente, eres un atolondrado- diría Karin.

-¿Que dijiste?- diría el pequeño muy enfadado.

Habían pasado horas y ya se había vuelto de noche, pero Goku seguía sin conseguir el agua. Al final, el pequeño saiyan opta por quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Goku continuó su entrenamiento. Yajirobe era solo un espectador del trabajo que hacía Goku. Todo siguió exactamente igual por dos días, hasta que en la noche, Goku se encontraba tumbado en el suelo porque no podía dormir. En eso, el observa el jarrón del medio que había destapado dos días antes y lo vuelve a abrir, viendo a Erza, Gray, Kana y un chico con pelo rosado que no conocía entrenando. Los cuatro eran muy disparejos, Erza se encargaba de liderar el grupo, aunque no podía controlar al pelinegro y al pelirrosa que siempre paraban peleando.

-Los quiero mucho chicos- diría Goku para después recostarse de nuevo en el suelo.

Pero cuando ya estaba hechado, el saiyajin empezó a imitar los movimientos de gato el cual estaba dormido, mientras más avanzaba la noche, Goku seguía imitando al maestro hasta que se quedó dormido, pero sorprendentemente seguía copiando al felino, el movimiento de los brazos, las piernas y la cola eran exactamente igual a la del gato blanco.

A la mañana siguiente Goku se encontraba muy descuido a quitarle el agua al felino blanco.

-Esta vez lo conseguiré- dijo Goku seguro de sí mismo.

La persecución empezó y a Goku se le podía notar un cambio significativo con respecto a los 2 días, parecía que estaba acorralando al pequeño gato, hasta que sin querer, por descuido de este, el báculo que sostenía el agua sagrada escapa de sus manos, por lo que Goku rápidamente aprovecha esa oportunidad y por fin consigue quitarle el agua al gato.

Es increíble que en tan solo 3 días lo haya conseguido* pensaría con asombro el gato.

-Muy bien Goku, al fin lo conseguiste- diría Yajirobe Felicitando al pequeño saiyan.

Goku se encontraba saltando de la alegría.

-¿Ahora si puedo tomar el agua?- preguntaría Goku muy esmerado.

-Por supuesto- diría Karin sonriendo.

Goku procedió a tomarse el agua, pero éste se sorprendió al no notar ningún cambio en su fuerza.

-Oiga, explíqueme porque es que no noto ningún cambio- dijo Goku confundido.

-Claro, verás, el agua sagrada no es agua sagrada, es simplemente agua- dijo el maestro aclarando su duda.

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron ambos muchachos sorprendidos.

-¿Entonces por qué me hiciste hacer esto?- diría Goku que estaba más confundido que antes.

-Si te das cuenta, ahora tu poder es mayor que antes- mencionaría el felino.

-¿Cómo?- diría el saiyan, pero después de pensar se daría cuenta de que intentar quitarle el agua al maestro sería una forma de entrenar su cuerpo.

-Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta niño- diría el maestro suspirando.

-Todo lo que hiciste hizo que tu poder aumentara- agregó el felino.

-Si, tiene razón- diría Goku sonriendo.

-Pero... no creo que esté poder sea suficiente, para Piccolo fue muy fácil vencerme- agregó el niño cambiando de expresión.

-Es probable que tengas razón, Piccolo es una gran amenaza, no estoy seguro de lo que si voy a a hacer está bien, así que voy a confiar en ti pequeño niño- dijo el felino sacando una tetera con un vaso de su cuarto.

-Lo que vez aquí muchacho es el agua que de verdad te hará mucho más fuerte, lo que estás viendo se llama agua ultra divina, pero esta conlleva un gran riesgo, podrías morir- dijo el pequeño gato.

-¿Como dijo?- preguntó un Goku muy asombrado por las palabras del gato.

-Entonces ¿Cuántas personas han intentado beber esta agua?- pregunta Yajirobe.

-De las 14 personas que lograron tomar el agua, ninguna a sobrevido- mencionaria el gato blanco.

-No importa, ¡La beberé!- dijo con firmeza el saiyan.

En la torre de Karin.

-¿¡Como dices Goku!? ¡Piensa mejor las cosas!- Le reclama Yajirobe a Goku.

-No importa, además ¿Si la bebo seré más fuerte verdad?- Preguntó el pequeño saiyan.

-No lo sé, esta agua sacará tus poderes escondidos, pero si no tienes ningún poder en especial, habrá sido en vano arriesgar tu vida- Respondió Karin muy serio al saiyajin.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Nos estas engañando! ¡Además como puedes saber eso si nadie ha sobrevivido! ¡Creo que tu agua no es más que veneno!- Diría muy furioso Yajirobe.

-No importan los riesgos, la beberé- Dijo Goku muy decidido.

-Piénsalo bien Goku, eso no es tener valor, ¿Acaso quieres morir?- Preguntó muy enfadado Yajirobe.

-No moriré- Se limitó a decir Goku seriamente.

-Maestro Karin, sírvame un poco de esa agua- Diría Goku sin dudarlo.

-Parece que ya tomaste tu decisión muchacho, en ese caso procederé a servirte un poco- Dijo el felino sirviendo un poco del agua ultra divina a Goku.

**Nota: El agua ultra divina o agua de los dioses es lo mismo solo que diferente traducción. Para beber el agua, en el anime Goku viajó a la tierra de hielo, pero esto es relleno, mientras que en él manga simplemente Karin le da el agua al pequeño saiyan. Continuemos.**

Ya con el vaso de agua en sus manos, Goku parecía estar algo nervioso.

-¿No huele mal verdad? Probaré un poco haber a qué sabe- Dijo Yajirobe metiendo su dedo en el vaso y probando una gota del agua.

En eso Yajirobe empezó a sentir un gran dolor en la garganta y se tiró al suelo revolcándose y gritando. Después de unos segundos él le recomendó a Goku que no lo hiciera, pero Goku no le creyó y pensó que estaba exagerando.

El pequeño saiyan estaba sudando y seguía algo nervioso, pero al final se llenó de valor, cerró sus ojos y procedió a beberse el agua de un tirón.

En ese momento, Goku empezó a sentir un enorme dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, Yajirobe solo podía mirar la escena algo aterrado y a la vez sorprendido por alguien que podía aguantar semejante dolor.

Ya habían transcurrido algunas horas y Goku seguía tumbado en el suelo gritando de dolor.

-Me pregunto cuántas horas habrán pasado- Menciona Yajirobe que seguía sorprendido al gato.

Pero en eso el pequeño felino sintió un gran poder y se también se sorprendió.

-¿¡Q-que fue eso!? ¿E-Ese es el poder que Goku tenía escondido cuando me vino a buscar!?- Pensó el gato blanco que no dejaba de estar asombrado.

Al mismo tiempo, Goku ya había dejado de gritar, parecía que el dolor ya se había ido, el saiyan se levantó del suelo y se empezó a mirar ambas manos. El pequeño parecía sentirse más fuerte.

-O-Oye Goku, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Yajirobe un poco preocupado por su amigo.

-Si- Se limitaría a decir Goku extendiendo su mano al frente y sacando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba

-¿Obtuviste algún cambio?- preguntaría intrigado Yajirobe-

-Eso lo comprobaré cuando pelee contra Piccolo- dijo el saiyan.

-Entonces, ¿Es hora de despedirte no, Goku?- Dijo el felino.

-Así es maestro, muchas gracias por su ayuda, le prometo que derrotaré a Piccolo- Respondió Goku sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero ¿Que harás tu muchacho?- le preguntó le pequeño gato a Yajirobe.

-Yo me quedaré aquí- No pienso acompañar a Goku para enfrentarme a ese monstruo y después morir- diría Yajirobe cobardemente.

El gato blanco solo suspiró con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-Bueno, es hora de irme- Mencionaría Son Goku.

-Oye Goku, una última cosa. Piccolo se encuentra en la capital llamada Crocus que se encuentra al suroeste de aquí, llegarás en dos días como mínimo, así que te daré mi nube voladora- Diría el felino.

-¿Como? ¿Nube voladora? ¿Que es eso?- preguntaría ingenuamente el saiyan.

-La nube voladora es una pequeña nube de color amarillo que te transportará a cualquier parte que tú quieras siempre y cuando la persona que se suba sea puro de corazón, cualidad que tu posees- Diría orgulloso el gato blanco.

-Ya veo, ¿Y donde está?- se preguntó el pequeño saiyan.

-Solo observa, ¡Nube voladora!- gritaría el gato.

De repente, en el cielo se podía divisar una nube amarilla que se diferenciaba del resto y esta parecía acercarse a la torre. La nube finalmente llegó hacia donde estaban Goku y su maestro.

-¡Increíble!- Exclamaría Goku muy sorprendido.

-Eso no es todo, también te regalaré mi báculo sagrado- Diría el felino con una sonrisa mostrándole el báculo.

-Ya veo, es un arma para pelear ¿Verdad?- Diría el saiyan entusiasmado.

-El báculo puede alargarse tanto como quieras siempre y cuando menciones las palabras ¡Crece, báculo sagrado!- Explicaría el felino.

-¡Entiendo! ¡Muchas gracias maestro!- Diría el saiyajin muy agradecido poniéndose el báculo sagrado en su espalda.

Goku se despediría del maestro Karin y de su amigo Yajirobe para después comenzara bajar de la torre a gran velocidad con su nueva compañera.

-Oiga, solo le dijo cómo se usaba, pero nunca le dijo si en verdad era un arma para pelear- Dice Yajirobe quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Eso lo descubrirá en su debido momento- Diría el gato con una sonrisa.

Ya en la parte más baja de la torre Goku iría a visitar a Upa y Bora.

-¿Subiste a la cima y tomaste el agua sagrada?- Preguntaría Upa intrigado.

-Si, y cada día soy más fuerte- Respondería Goku con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que lo conseguiste muchacho- Diría Bora felicitando a Goku.

-Asi es señor, pero, aún no he completado mi misión- diría el saiyan cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

-Tienes razón, nunca pensé que ese demonio fuera tan fuerte, pero aún así se que lo lograrás- Mencionó Bora.

-Gracias señor, ahora ya me voy, tengo que derrotar a ese malvado Piccolo- diría Goku dirigiéndose a Crocus.

Mientras tanto en la capital de Fiore se encontraba Piccolo el cual ya había llegado hasta Crocus.

-Me tomó 3 días llegar, fue más tiempo del que pensé, pero al fin estoy en frente de este castillo.

Fue entonces cuando Piccolo empezó a elevarse hasta llegar a la punta del castillo, donde ahí se encontraba el rey Thoma E. Fiore, junto a su hija Hisui, ambos estaban muy felices, hasta que ambos se fijaron en su ventana y encontrado a un ser verde muy aterrador.

Piccolo con una sonrisa procedió a romper el cristal de la ventana con una onda de ki alarmando a los guardias de alrededor.

-O-Oye ¿Quien eres tú?- diría el rey de Fiore aterrado y preocupado por la vida de su hija.

-Soy el gran Piccolo Daimaku, vengo a reclamar el trono del rey- dice el demonio verde con una sonrisa malvada

Este desafío a todos los guardias los cuales no se contuvieron y atacaron al demonio, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, pero de pronto apareció un guardia algo diferente al resto, se hacía llamar Arcadios, el cual era de estatura media y llevaba una armadura y espada del escuadrón de los caballeros de la flor de cerezo, además tenia una nariz respingada, con forma cuadrada.

-Oye, monstruo, no se cuales sean tus intenciones, pero pones en peligro del rey y de la princesa Hisui, así que mi deber es exterminarte aquí y ahora- Le dice Arcadios a Piccolo.

-Quiero que lo intentes, diviérteme un poco- Dijo el namekiano confiado atacando al caballero.

Piccolo atacaba con golpes y patadas continuas hacia Arcadios, pero este se defendía de sus ataques. Arcadios entonces decidió contra-atacar y sacó su espada la cual casi corta al namekiano.

-Ahora es mi turno- diría Arcadios atacando a su rival.

Piccolo entonces se defendería con ondas de ki intentando detener al espadachín, pero no funcionó. Arcadios terminó cortando el brazo de Piccolo. Satisfecho de su hazaña, Arcadios se confió.

-Eso sucederá con todo tu cuerpo, ya gané- Dice Arcadios confiando mientras los demás caballeros y guardias aplaudían su logro.

Pero en eso se oye a Piccolo gritar y de la nada le le salió un nuevo brazo. Todos sin excepción se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-Tu confianza te costará muy caro- Le diría Piccolo a Arcadios con una sonrisa malvada.

El namekiano a su máxima velocidad se acercó al rey y lo sujetó del cuello.

-Si haces algo, ten por seguro que mataré al rey y también a la niña- dice Piccolo riéndose malévolamente.

Arcadios se enojaría con el monstruo verde, pero más enojado estaría con el mismo puesto que no podía hacer nada para ayudar al rey.

-¡Maldito! ¡Eso no es justo!- Grita Arcadios.

El demonio solo se limitaría a reír, haciendo que Arcadios simplemente se rinda.

-Arcadios no te rindas, no importa mi vida, acaba con este monstruo, es un peligro para todo el reino- Diría el rey Thoma.

-¡Pero que esta diciendo Lord! Usted no puede morir, piense en su hija- Reclamaría el caballero.

-Mientras ella esté bien, eso es suficiente para mi, yo ya estoy viejo- Le respondería el rey.

-Ya veo, eres capaz de dar la vida por tus seres queridos- Mencionaría Piccolo.

-Así es, si quieres matar a alguien, mátame a mi, pero no mates a mi preciada hija, te lo suplico- Mencionaría el rey de Fiore.

-Tenía entendido que al rey le gustaba La Paz y era alguien muy bondadoso, pero, a tipos como tu me gusta hacerlos sufrir antes de acabar con ellos- diría Piccolo apuntando su mano hacia la pequeña.

-¡Deténte, no lo hagas por favor!- Diría el rey suplicando a Piccolo.

La pequeña niña estaba muy asustada mientras que a Piccolo se le notaba una cara de felicidad.

El demonio verde preparó una esfera de ki en su mano y justo cuando se disponía a lanzar su energía se escuchó un grito.

-¡No te atrevas!- Gritó Goku quien se encontraba en su nube voladora.

Este saltó de ella y a toda velocidad se lanzó contra Piccolo dándole una fuerte patada en la cara que lo mandaría a volar soltando al rey de Fiore.

La patada fue tan fuerte que lo mando hacia afuera del castillo.

-¡Pero si eres tú, enano!- dice Piccolo levantándose del suelo.

-¡Esta vez soy más fuerte y no me podrás derrotar!- dice Goku muy serio.

-El futuro rey no tiene tiempo para estar jugando con un chiquillo, esta ciudad me espera- Dijo Piccolo muy enojado procediendo a atacar a Goku.

Piccolo atacó con un golpe al saiyan creyendo que eso iba a ser suficiente para derrotarlo, pero se equivocó, ya que Goku lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo. Piccolo estaría sorprendido por la hazaña del pequeño y le lanzó otro golpe pero nuevamente Goku lo bloqueó, esta vez contra-atacando al namekiano aventándolo hacia una estructura cerca del castillo rompiéndolo.

Los caballeros junto al rey y su hija observaban muy sorprendidos y se preguntaron como es posible que un simple niño se enfrente a semejante monstruo.

-Maldito enano espero que estés preparado- Mencionó Piccolo muy enfadado lanzándole un rayo desde la punta de su dedo.

Goku con algo de esfuerzo lo esquivó haciendo que el demonio le lance más rayos de energía pero de igual modo resultaría inútil. Entonces ambos reanudaron su combate, los dos se veían muy parejos, ambos se lanzaban puños y patadas, pero eran muy pocos los que se acertaban. En eso, ambos se detuvieron.

-Eres muy fuerte enano, por eso, te demostraré todas mis fuerzas- Mencionaría Piccolo que empezaba a sacar más poder.

-Yo también mostraré toda mi fuerza- Respondería el saiyan no queriendo quedarse atrás de su rival.

Ambos empezarían a elevar su poder, mientras que los espectadores se quedaban sorprendidos.

-¿¡A-aún tenían más poder!?- dijo Arcadios sorprendido.

Ambos expulsaron sus máximos poderes y continuaron con su combate. Piccolo le tira un golpe a Goku pero este vuelve a esquivarlo, aunque desafortunadamente para el saiyan, Piccolo aumenta su velocidad para tirarle una patada que esta vez impacta co el saiyan dándole de lleno en su costilla haciendo que Goku impacte contra el suelo haciendo un agujero. Piccolo se reiría confiadamente creyendo que había acabado con Goku.

-¡N-No puede ser! ¡Le dio al niño!- Exclamaría Arcadios.

-Dime algo Arcadios, si hubieras continuado peleando con ese monstruo ¿Quien crees que hubiera resultado el vencedor?- Preguntaría el rey al caballero.

-No lo sé Lord, si no hubiera aumentado su poder, probablemente habría sido yo, pero ahora mismo no estoy muy seguro- Respondería Arcadios seriamente.

-Entonces, los caballeros Garou pueden con el fácilmente, no te arriesgues- Diría el rey preocupado de su subordinado.

-Mi deber es proteger a su hija, ahora me retiraré para pelear contra...- Diría Arcadios siendo interrumpido.

En eso se escuchó un grito desde el suelo.

-¡Kaaa...Meee!- Gritaría Goku

-¿Q-que está pasando?- Preguntaría Piccolo intrigado.

-¡Haaa...Meee!- Exclamaría Goku saliendo del suelo de un salto.

-¡N-No puede ser!- diría Piccolo sorprendido por lo resistencia del pequeño.

-¡Haaaa!- Diría finalmente el pequeño lanzando su gran técnica.

-¡La detendré!- Gritaría el demonio confiado. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que el ataque resultó más fuerte que la última vez, haciendo que la técnica del saiyan le haga un poco de daño al monstruo verde.

-¡Este niño es increíble! ¡Aunque ese tal Piccolo haya aumentado su fuerza, él pudo hacerle daño!- Diría Arcadios asombrado

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Que clase de monstruo eres tú!?- Preguntaría el demonio algo asustado.

-Lo mismo te pregunto- Respondería Goku seriamente.

Ambos continuaron su pelea, esta vez los dos guerreros acertaban más golpes el uno hacia el otro, hasta que Goku nuevamente lanzó a Piccolo contra otra estructura del castillo. Cuando el monstruo verde estaba saliendo de los escombros que había provocado, el pequeño saiyan se acercaba a máxima velocidad a él, por lo que decide lanzarle unos potentes rayos que saldrían disparados desde sus ojos, provocando así una herida en la rodilla derecha del saiyan.

El saiyan se quejaría del dolor pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Mientras tenga mi otra pierna es suficiente- Mencionaría el saiyan algo adolorido.

-¡No digas tonterías enano!- Gritaría Piccolo yendo a atacar a Goku que se encontraba herido. Pero en eso el demonio vio algo que lo dejaría sorprendido, él pequeño sacaría un extraño bastón rojo de la espalda y gritó.

-¡Crece, báculo sagrado!- Exclamaría Goku haciendo que su báculo lo impulse, de tal manera que Piccolo no pueda hacer nada, pudiendo así acertar una patada de lleno contra la cara del demonio verde.

-Este báculo es increíble, ¿Verdad?- Diría Goku el cual se encontraba igual de sorprendido que su contrincante.

-No sabía que tenías un misterioso báculo- dijo Piccolo enojado. En eso, el namekiano comenzó a reunir mucha energía en sus manos comenzando a gritar.

-¡E-Es increíble, está reuniendo todo su poder!- Diría Goku muy sorprendido.

Cuando Piccolo terminó de reunir toda su energía, comenzó a disparar con la punta de su dedo rayos muy poderosos hacia el saiyan, el cual esquivaba con mucha dificultad. Mientras Goku esquivaba los ataques de Piccolo, este último lanzó un rayo dirigido hacia el báculo de Goku, provocando así que el saiyan se quede sin protección alguna.

-¡El niño puede morir si no hacemos algo!- Menciona el rey Thoma a Arcadios.

Arcadios solo se quedaría en silencio observando la pelea.

-¡Te quedaste sin tu báculo!- Dice Piccolo concentrando su energía en su siguiente ataque.

-¡Es tu fin!- Agregaría Piccolo riéndose diabólicamente y lanzando su gran ataque.

El ataque de Piccolo provocó que él área en donde peleaban ambos guerreros quedara destruida, afortunadamente no daño mucho el castillo.

-¡No puedes haber escapado con la pierna lastimada!- Diría el demonio verde.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando miró hacia el cielo encontrándose con Arcadios muy herido por que recibió gran parte del daño, mientras que en sus brazos ve a un Goku sonriente. Pero su cara después pasaría a una de enojo pues alguien que no conocía había arriesgado su vida con tal de salvarlo. Al final ambos caerían al suelo.

-Lo siento muchacho, no pensé que el ataque me afectaría demasiado, quería ayudarte a enfrentar a ese monstruo pero como vez ya no podré hacerlo- Diría Arcadios lamentándose por no haberle ayudado a tiempo.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme señor, no se preocupe por eso. ¡Le prometo que no descansaré hasta que derrote a este sujeto!- Exclamaría Goku seriamente.

Arcadios solo sonreiría y confiaría en las palabras de Goku.

Hay algo en ese chico que me inspira confianza* Pensaría el caballero.

-¡Ahora tengo otra razón para acabar contigo!- Diría Goku seriamente.

-¡Solo tuviste suerte! ¡Esta vez si acabaré contigo!- Gritaría Piccolo reuniendo más energía en todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Goku se daría cuenta que mientras el demonio verde reúne energía, este no tiene defensa, así que se lanza contra él namekiano y lo ataca con un puñetazo, pero desafortunadamente para el saiyan no logra darle con mucha fuerza ya que su pierna está herida y no tomó suficiente impulso, por lo que Piccolo le lanza una onda de aire para alejarlo.

-¡V-Va a lanzar esa técnica de nuevo!- Gritaría Arcadios.

Piccolo extiende su mano derecha apuntando al saiyan, mientras que con la izquierda se agarra la muñeca y procede a ejecutar nuevamente su poderosa técnica mortal.

Goku sin poder moverse simplemente decide cubrirse, recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

-Ese chiquillo ya me estaba cansando- Dice Piccolo algo cansado.

-¡Nube voladora!- Diría Goku desde el cráter que Piccolo había dejado.

El namekiano alarmado, correría hacia el cráter a ver a Goku.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el saiyan colgado de la extraña nube que había llamado.

-¡Esta pelea no se ha terminado!- Exclamaría Goku que se encontraba en mal estado mientras que Piccolo seguía sin creer lo que veía.

-Parece ser que estás acabando con toda tu energía- Agregaría el saiyan sonriendo.

-¡Pero esto es imposible! ¡No existe nadie que sea capaz de luchar conmigo y mucho menos un niño! ¡No debes ser humano!- Diría Piccolo asombrado por el logro de Goku.

-Es posible... que yo no sea humano... yo tengo una cola- Diría Goku.

-Ninguno de los dos tiene energías para seguir peleando así que ya es hora de acabar con esto- Agregaría el saiyan.

Entonces Piccolo sin más opción decidió correr hacia donde se encontraba Arcadios y lo sujetó de la cabeza.

-Da un paso más y este tipo morirá- Diría Piccolo riéndose malvadamente.

-¡Maldición eres un cobarde!- Gritaría Goku.

-¡Niño! ¡Que no se te ocurra dudar! ¡Atácalo es tu oportunidad! ¡Seré un sacrificio si es para salvar la vida de la princesa!- Diría Arcadios.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Tú me salvaste la vida!- Respondería Goku negándose a la petición del caballero.

-¡Arcadios! ¡No mueras por favor!- Gritaría Hisui la cual estaba escondida en el castillo fuera del peligro.

Piccolo haría caso omiso a los demás, él estaba interesado en ganar a como dé lugar, así que con una piedra del suelo procedió a romperle la otra pierna y el brazo izquierdo de Goku. Dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Ahora si estamos perdidos!- Diría el rey perdiendo las esperanzas.

-¡No puede ser!- Diria Arcadios.

Piccolo se reiría confiadamente y de un gran salto se elevaría hacia el cielo para posteriormente lanzarse a toda velocidad contra Goku. Pero en eso se escucha.

-¡Haz fallado!- Gritaría Goku.

Piccolo se sorprendería por las palabras del saiyan pero no le dio importancia.

-¡Aún me queda mi brazo derecho!- Agregaría este comenzando a cargar todo el poder que le quedaba en su brazo derecho, y lo apunto contra el suelo, comenzando a impulsarse.

Piccolo se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño aún tenía energías.

-¡Pondré toda mi energía en este golpe!- Gritaría Goku haciendo un puño rodeado de energía.

-¡Te lo regresaré!- Dice Piccolo queriéndose defender del ataque.

Goku extendería su puño contra Piccolo, el cual estaría asustado ya que alrededor del saiyan podía ver una figura que se asemejaba a la de un mono gigante. El golpe fue tan fuerte que terminó por atravesar el cuerpo del demonio.

-¡Y-Yo gané! ¡Al fin! ¡Completé mi primera misión!- Diría el saiyan muy feliz mientras caía.

Piccolo miraría el gran agujero de su estómago, aceptando su derrota y felicitando al saiyan.

-He perdido, pero... él no sabe que aún no acabó con la familia de la maldad- Dice Piccolo con una sonrisa malvada.

De repente, el namekiano quería expulsar algo de su boca, parecía ser un huevo, el cual salió disparado hacia un lugar desconocido, más allá de Fiore.

-Hijo mío... tardarás cuatro años en nacer pero... se paciente, quiero que algún día vengues la muerte de tu padre... y que... nunca dejes el camino de la maldad- Diría Piccolo el cual finalmente explotaría.

Mientras Goku caía él llamó a su nube voladora la cual no tardó en llegar para posteriormente ayudarlo.

¡Es increíble! ¡Este niño logró vencer a ese monstruo!- Diría Arcadios sorprendido.

-¡Tengo que agradecer al pequeño por habernos salvado!- Exclamaría el rey muy feliz.

Al mismo tiempo Goku, que se encontraba en su nube voladora, hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a la persona que le salvó la vida, Arcadios.

-¡Eres muy fuerte niño! Dime, ¿Que magia utilizas?- Preguntaría el caballero real.

-Y-Yo no utilizo magia, utilizo ki- Respondió Goku muy cansado.

-Oh! Disculpa, no debería hacer preguntas como esas en tu estado actual- Diría Arcadios riéndose.

-Por habernos ayudado a derrotar a ese monstruo, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarte para que te recuperes- Agregaría Arcadios.

-M-Muchas gracias señor, pero no hace falta- Respondería amablemente Goku.

-¿¡Que dices!? ¡Pero si estás grave!- Diría muy sorprendido Arcadios.

-E-Estaré bien, esta nube me llevará a un lugar donde me recuperaré- Respondería el saiyan.

-Si tú lo dices, pero, al menos quisiera saber el nombre de la persona que nos ayudó- Pediría Arcadios.

-M-mi nombre es...- Dice Goku pero es interrumpido.

-Muchacho, ¡Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado!- Exclamaría el rey de Fiore.

-N-No se preocupe jeje- Diría el saiyan sonriendo.

-Soy el rey Thoma, es un gusto- Diría el rey. Dime algo niño, ¿Perteneces a un gremio verdad?- Preguntaría el rey Thoma.

-Así es, al derrotar a ese demonio he cumplido con mi primera misión- Diría el saiyan orgulloso de él mismo.

-Ya veo, felicidades muchacho- Diría Thoma alegremente.

En eso Goku empezaría a quejarse un poco por el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-B-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos, me tengo que ir- Diría él pequeño saiyan despidiéndose del rey Thoma y de Arcadios.

-Oye, Arcadios, ¿Él nunca nos dijo su nombre ni su gremio, cierto?- Preguntaría el rey con una gota de sudor.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Niño, no me dijiste tu nombre!- Gritaría Arcadios.

Pero Goku no escucharía la petición de Arcadios puesto que con su nube voladora se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

-Lo único que sé, es que el pequeño no usa magia, si no que domina el ki, al igual que ese tal Piccolo- Diría Arcadios.

-Según recuerdo Lord, si usas ki será muy difícil que aprendas magia y viceversa- Agregó el caballero.

-Entiendo- Se limitaría a decir el rey.

¿Aquel niño podría ser uno de los seis? Bueno, ya es tarde para preguntarle* Pensaría el rey.

Suerte que no necesitamos la ayuda de los caballeros Garou* Pensaría Arcadios.

El rey Thoma entonces ordenó a sus lacayos que ayudaran a Arcadios ya que estaba mal herido. Mientras tanto Goku ya se encontraba cerca de la Torre de Karin. Al subir Goku encontró a Yajirobe recostado en el suelo.

-¡H-Hola Yajirobe!- Saludaría el pequeño saiyan.

-¡Pero si eres tú Goku!- Dice Yajirobe sorprendido.

-Vaya, así que derrotaste a Piccolo, estoy sorprendido de tu avance Goku- Diría el maestro Karin el cual aparecería en frente de Yajirobe.

-G-Gracias maestro, esto se debe a usted- Diría Goku muy débil

-Oye, dale una semilla del ermitaño a Goku, está débil- Le reclamaría Yajirobe al gato blanco.

-¡Deberías tener más respeto muchacho!- Diría el felino regañando a Yajirobe.

-Ahí tienes Goku- Agrega el gato lanzándole una semilla al saiyan.

-M-Muchas gracias maestro- dice Goku procediendo a comer la semilla.

-Esta semilla es increíble, mis heridas desaparecieron y ya no tengo hambre- Agregaría el pequeño saiyan asombrado.

-Y dime Goku, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que ya completaste tu misión?- Preguntaría el felino.

-Hmmm... Aún no lo sé, creo que seguiré buscando a mi abuelito- Respondería el saiyan.

-¿No piensas volver a tu gremio? Tus amigos te están esperando- Diría el gato.

-Quisiera regresar, pero no puedo hacerlo, no sin antes hallar una pista sobre mi abuelito- Respondería Goku firmemente.

-Ya veo, entonces, se de alguien que te podría ayudar- Exclamaría el felino haciendo memoria.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quien es y donde está?- Preguntaría esperanzado el saiyan.

-Bueno, es lógico, quien más podría saber qué pasó en la tierra que el dios de la tierra, me refiero a Kamisama- Respondió el maestro.

-¿Kamisama? No es el momento para decir bromas- Diría Yajirobe no creyendo las palabras del felino.

-¿Entonces lo que tengo que hacer es preguntarle a Kamisama?- Diría Goku esperanzado.

-Así es, solo puedes ver a Kamisama cuando yo lo apruebe, nadie más te puede decir que lo vayas a ver, solo las personas que tengan el corazón puro como tu Goku y que sean muy fuertes podrán visitarlo- Diría el felino.

-¿Entonces, a donde tengo que ir a buscarlo?- Preguntaría el saiyan.

-Me temo que aún no te lo puedo decir-Diría el gato blanco.

-¿Lo ves Goku? Son solo mentiras- Diría Yajirobe burlonamente.

-¡Cállate Yajirobe!- Gritaría el maestro Karin regañándolo.

-Verás Goku, tú tienes el corazón puro como te dije antes, sin embargo aunque hayas aumentado tu poder aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a visitar a Kamisama-Diría el gato blanco.

-Entiendo, ¿En cuanto tiempo podré visitarlo?- Preguntaría Goku.

-¡En unos cuatro años!- Exclamaría el gato blanco.

-¿¡Cuatro años!? ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!- Reclamaría el saiyan.

-Cuatro años es suficiente tiempo para que entrenes y vayas a visitar a tus amigos, ya tienes al menos una pequeña pista- Diría el maestro haciendo entrar en razón a Goku.

-Tiene razón, ¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!- Diría el saiyan acatando la orden del felino.

Una vez que Goku entrara en razón, se dispuso a entrenar en la torre de Karin por un año. Su plan era entrenar físicamente el primer año, mientras que los dos próximos entrenaría por los alrededores de la torre para poder mejorar y aprender nuevas técnicas.

Un año después de que Goku entrenara en la torre se dispuso a bajar de Esta para encontrarse con Upa y Bora.

-Goku, ¡cuánto tiempo!- Diría Upa saludando a su amigo.

-Hola Upa- Respondería alegremente el saiyan.

-Oye Goku, aquí tienes la recompensa por habernos ayudado contra esos monstruos, muchas gracias- Diría Bora dándole la recompensa al saiyan.

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado jeje- Diría Goku rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora Goku? ¿Regresarás a tu gremio?- Preguntó Upa intrigado.

-No, aún no, primero entrenaré dos años cerca de aquí y cuando termine volveré a mi gremio- Dijo el saiyan.

-Ya veo, que te parece si Upa y yo cuidamos tu dinero hasta que tú termines de entrenar, después de todo es lo menos que podemos hacer- Diría Bora queriendo ayudar a Goku.

-¿En serio?, ¡muchas gracias!- Diría el saiyan muy agradecido.

-No hay problema, adiós Goku, vuélvete más fuerte- Respondería Upa despidiéndose de su amigo.

**Año x780**

El tiempo transcurrió nuevamente y Goku había logrado mejorar el Kamehameha, pero aún no había podido aprender ninguna de las técnicas que había visto en el jarrón la primera vez que escaló la torre de Karin.

¡Increíble! Han pasado dos años y aún no se cómo hacer alguna de esas raras técnicas* Pensaría Goku.

Bueno, ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso, ya han pasado tres años como dijo mi maestro, así que tengo que ir a ver a Upa para después regresar a Fairy Tail* Pensaría Goku dirigiéndose a la torre.

Ya en la parte baja de la torre Goku saludó nuevamente a Upa y Bora, estos como prometieron, guardaron el dinero de Goku hasta que él saiyan regresara. Upa se dispuso a entregarle su recompensa y Goku muy contento se despidió de ambos empezó a subir la torre para también despedirse de Yajirobe y el maestro Karin.

En la cima de la Torre el joven saiyan se despidió de su amigo y le dijo a su maestro que en un año volverá como prometió. El felino notó que la ropa de Goku estaba rota y desgastada así que con su magia procedió a darle un nuevo dogi y un par de zapatos. Esta vez el dogi era de color naranja con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en la parte del pecho y en la parte de su espalda, mientras que sus zapatos eran de color azul. Goku se sorprendió y le agradeció al maestro por lo que había hecho para finalemente despedirse. El saiyan cogió su recompensa, llamó a su nube voladora y se marchó de la torre rumbo a Fairy Tail.

**Fin de la aventura de Goku.**

-Goku, Hey Goku- Diría Gray.

-Oye Goku, ¡Despierta!- Diría Erza que se encontraba muy enojada.

¿Me quedé dormido? Creo que esto pasó porque no comí una semilla antes de venir aquí* Pensaría Goku aún con los ojos cerrados algo alarmado.

Pero en eso el saiyan saldría de sus pensamientos por un golpe de Erza.

-¡Goku! ¡Te quedaste dormido cuando estabas contando tu historia!- Gritaría Erza regañando al saiyan.

-Bueno es que estaba muy cansado, lo siento- Diría el saiyajin disculpándose cómicamente.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aún no cambias tu forma de ser Goku- Mencionaría Gray.

Goku se reiría por las palabras de Gray, pero en eso, el saiyan comienza a sentir hambre, lo cual provoca que su estómago haga un gran rugido.

-Ese sonido, me parece haberlo escuchado antes- Diría Macao.

-Claro, es el estómago de Goku- Diría Erza con una gota de sudor.

-Así es, tengo mucha hambre porque no he comido nada en todo el viaje de vuelta al gremio.

-Oye muchacho, eso me hace recordar ¿Completaste tu primera misión verdad?- Preguntaria Makarov.

-Claro que si maestro, después de comer, recuperaré mis energías y no me quedaré dormido para contarles lo qué pasó en mi viaje- Exclamaría el saiyan riéndose.

Durante el primer mes Goku ya les había contado a todos su increíble aventura, además el joven saiyan había entablado amistad con los miembros del gremio que llegaron después de él como Natsu, Mirajane, Elfman y Lisanna. Y también con los miembros que no había llegado a conocer cómo Levy, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen y Gildarts.

En seis meses Goku había completado muchas misiones, pero podría haber completado más si no fuera por Natsu y Gray quienes insistían en pelear contra el, aunque la mayoría de veces terminaban peleando entre ellos y cuando luchaban contra el saiyan siempre eran derrotados por este. Cuando ellos no veían al saiyan empezaban a pelear para decidir quien peleaba la próxima vez contra Goku, al mismo tiempo Erza también peleaba con Mirajane. Cuando Goku veía a Gildarts siempre quería pelear con el, pero el mago de Clase S siempre le ganaba con unos cuantos golpes sin mucho esfuerzo. Casi no había días pacíficos, pero en ellos, Goku y Erza siempre paraban juntos puesto a que ellos eran amigos desde pequeños, pero la pelirroja siempre terminaba golpeando al saiyan por ser ingenuo o por sus malos modales a la hora de comer.

Pasados los ocho meses Goku era un mago algo reconocido ya que Jason, el reportero de "Hechicero Semanal" quien iba a Fairy Tail dándole mala reputación, solo tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Goku un par de veces.

Tiempo después el examen de clase S en Fairy Tail comenzaría quedando como ganadora Erza Scarlett por poco ya que ese día Goku no había tenido suficiente dinero para comer y se sentía algo débil.

Luego de que Erza se convierta se convierta en maga Clase S la pelirroja conversaría con Goku y ella recordaría que que dentro de tres meses Goku tendría que irse para seguir buscando una pista sobre su abuelito. Erza estaría algo triste porque Goku nuevamente se tendría que ir pero al final la pelirroja entendería la decisión del joven saiyan.

**Marzo del año x781**

Ya había pasado un año desde que Goku regresó al gremio, el joven saiyan estaba listo para partir nuevamente. Todos los miembros del gremio se despidieron de Goku deseándole suerte para que encuentre una pista sobre su abuelito. Erza nuevamente se sentía triste porque su amigo se iba, aunque Natsu y Gray la hicieron sacar del estado de tristeza para hacerle enojar porque nuevamente estaban peleando. Goku se despidió de todos sus amigos, llamó a su nube voladora y finalmente se fue rumbo hacia la torre de Karin. Cuando finalmente había llegado este saludó a su maestro y a su amigo Yajirobe, a los cuales no había visto por mucho tiempo. El felino por fin reconoció la fuerza de Goku y este le dio permiso para ir a ver a Kamisama, el cual se hallaba arriba de la Torre y que para poder ir hasta allá necesitaba la ayuda de su báculo sagrado. Cuando Goku llegó al palacio de Kamisama se encontraba muy contento porque por fin podría saber algo sobre su abuelito. Curiosamente en otra parte de Ishgal, muy lejos de Fiore, un huevo extraño acaba de eclosionar.

Posteriormente Gildarts aceptó la búsqueda de los 100 años y al igual que con Goku, todos los miembros se despidieron de él. Pero había una alguien en particular que se sentía triste, parecía querer decirle algo, pero al final se resignó y se fue a beber.

Muchos meses después nuevamente el examen Clase S da comienzo y sin la presencia de Goku, Mirajane logra convertirse en maga de Clase S.

Posteriormente en el año x782 la tragedia entre los hermanos Strauss sucede, dando como consecuencia la supuesta muerte de Lisanna. Mientras que más adelante en los exámenes en la isla Tenrou, Mystogan logra convertirse en mago Clase S.

Ya en el año x784 Natsu parece haber encontrado una pista sobre su padre y decide ir hacia Hargeon.

**Y bueno chicos hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy. En el próximo capítulo continuaremos al fin con el primer arco de Fairy Tail, ¿Goku habrá obtenido alguna pista sobre su abuelo? ¿Que es lo que habrá salido de ese misterioso huevo? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta pronto lectores!!!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Arco de Lullaby

**Qué tal gente yo soy Zaiko y sean bienvenidos a la quinta parte de mi fic. En el capítulo pasado hubo una duda en cuanto a los niveles de poder de Piccolo y Goku, así que les voy a explicar qué pasó. Como no hay esferas del dragón, Piccolo no rejuvenece y se queda con el mismo poder que tenia la primera vez que lucho con el saiyan, pero como Goku no entrenó como en la historia original, el sería más débil. Sin embargo el pequeño saiyan derrotó a los dos hijos más fuertes de Piccolo, ahí es cuando surge mi error. Entonces para que los niveles de poder estén bien y encajen con la historia, los hijos de Piccolo también sufren un nerf. En la primera pelea de Goku y Piccolo, el namekiano nunca se sacó su primer traje y aún así humilló al saiyan, mientras que en la segunda pelea, Goku, que había bebido el agua aumentó sus poderes pero no a tal punto de superar por mucho los poderes de Piccolo viejo. Espero haber aclarado esa dudas y si les surge otra por algún error mío no olviden comentarlo para corregirlo y aclararlo.**

**Renuncia de derechos: Fairy Tail y Dragon Ball Z y Súper le pertenecen a los autores Hiro Mashima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente.**

**Así que sin más que agregar.**

**COMENZAMOS:**

Natsu, quien había escuchado sobre alguien importante para el decide irse a Hargeon con su amigo Happy. Ambos decidieron tomar un tren para llegar más rápido pero sucedió un pequeño problema.

**En Hargeon **

-¡Natsu, llegamos a Hargeon! ¡Levántate!- Diría Happy golpeando levemente la cabeza del Dragon slayer.

-¿Está bien?- Diría un guardia que estaba cerca del tren queriendo ayudar.

-Aye, él siempre se pone así- Respondería Happy con una sonrisa.

-Nunca volveré a tomar el tren- Diría Natsu que se encontraba muy mareado y con náuseas.

-Si la información es correcta, "Salamander" debería estar en esta ciudad- Mencionaría Happy saliendo del tren dejando atrás a Natsu.

Cuando el felino azul volteó, el tren estaba dirigiéndose hacia otro lugar.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Hargeon.

-¿Que? ¿Está es la única tienda de magia en toda la ciudad?- Preguntaría una chica de cabello rubio.

-Si, no mucha gente aquí usa magia, por lo que está tienda se especializa en viajeros- Respondería un señor que parecía ser el dueño de la tienda.

La chica solo suspiraría a lo que el dueño de la tienda saca un objeto mágico que llama la atención de la rubia, la cual se trataba de una extraña llave. La joven decide comprar el deseado objeto pero éste costaba 20000 Jewels, a lo que la muchacha decide "tratar" de que el vendedor rebaje el precio, haciendo así que solo le descuenten 1000 jewels. La chica enfurecida decide comprárselo y se retira. Más adelante mientras caminaba ella notó una extraña multitud al frente suyo.

-¿Un mago famoso en la ciudad?- Preguntaría una chica que iba corriendo junto a su amiga dirigiéndose al lugar.

-Es Salamander-sama- Respondería la otra chica entusiasmada por el mago.

La rubia entonces decidió acercarse para dar un vistazo ya que ella había oído sobre su magia de fuego.

Cerca de ese lugar también se encontraban Natsu y Happy, los cuales estaban hablando si de verdad era Igneel, pero cuando escucharon la multitud gritando Salamander se convencieron más y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Pero cuando llegaron se dieron con la sorpresa de que ese no era el padre de Natsu, si no alguien que no conocían.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Preguntó Natsu al supuesto Salamander.

A lo que la multitud, la cual estaba conformada por fans del mago no dudaron en golpear al dragon slayer.

El supuesto salamander se despidió porque tenía asuntos que atender en el puerto de Hargeon, así que procedió a retirarse diciendole a su fans que habrá una fiesta en su barco en la noche.

-¿Quien diablos era ese sujeto?- Preguntaría Natsu el cual se encontraba tumbado en el suelo por el golpe que la habían dado anteriormente las chicas.

-Un imbécil- Respondería la rubia ayudando al mago de fuego.

-Por cierto muchas gracias- Agregaría la joven confundiendo a Natsu.

Un rato más tarde ambos se encontrarían comiendo y hablando en un restaurante.

-Soy Lucy- Diría la rubia saludando a Happy y a Natsu.

-Mi nombre es Natsu y el es mi compañero Happy- Comentaría el mago a la rubia empezando a comer.

-Aye!- Se limitaría a decir el felino.

Lucy quedaría algo sorprendida e incómoda por ver comer a Natsu, el cual le agradecería con la boca llena y seguiría comiendo.

-Ese tal Salamander estaba usando un tipo de hechizo hipnótico, esa magia hace que se enamoren de tu, pero ese hechizo se prohibió hace años- Diría la rubia.

-Gracias a qué interrumpiste, el encanto se removió, así que está es mi forma de darte las gracias- Agregaría Lucy.

-Entiendo- Diría Natsu que no paraba de comer.

-Aunque no parezca, yo también soy maga, solo que todavía no me uno a un gremio- Diría Lucy para explicarle al mago de fuego que son los gremios y diciéndole que quería unirse a uno.

-Es verdad... Parecía que buscaban a alguien- Preguntaría intrigada Lucy.

-Aye, Igneel- Contestaría Happy.

-Escuché que un Salamander había venido a la ciudad, pero creo que era alguien más- Agregó Natsu masticando su último bocado de comida.

-Ese no se parecía a Salamander- Diría Happy.

-Los Salamander son dragones de fuego, así que pensé que era Igneel- Diría Natsu terminando de comer.

-¿Que clase de humano se parece a un dragón de fuego?- Preguntaría Lucy confundida.

Natsu le explicaría a Lucy que Igneel no es un humano y que en realidad era un dragón, a lo que la maga rubia se sorprendería muchísimo, pero su cara de sorpresa cambiaría cuando hizo entender al mago de fuego que un dragón no aparecería en medio de una ciudad.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir- Diría Lucy despidiéndose de ambos. Pero cuando la rubia estaba por salir del restaurante se dió cuenta que Natsu y Happy le hicieron una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y ellos pensaron que debían devolverle el favor.

Un rato más tarde, Lucy se encontraba leyendo la revista de "Hechicero semanal", en donde vería una noticia sobre Fairy Tail que llamaría su atención, a lo que el supuesto Salamander, quien se encontraba cerca, le dice a Lucy que quería invitarla personalmente a su fiesta del barco. Lucy solo pensaría que era imbécil y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero el mago convence a Lucy que el es de Fairy Tail y que se puede unir al gremio. Lucy sin dudarlo acepta la invitación de Salamander, a lo que este luego de cumplir con su misión se retira del lugar.

Ya en la noche, Natsu y Happy se encontraban en el lugar más alto de Hargeon, donde se podía ver el mar. En eso, ambos escucharon a tres chicas hablando sobre el mago Salamander de Fairy Tail, a lo que Natsu quien estaba molesto decide ir con Happy a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto, en el barco, Lucy se encontraba con Salamander, disfrutando de una deliciosa bebida. Pero Salamander utiliza su magia e intenta hacer dormir a la joven rubia, resultando en vano su esfuerzo. Fue entonces cuando el supuesto Salamander decide contarle a Lucy su plan el cual consistía en llevar a ella y las otras chicas a Bosco como mercancía.

La rubia entonces saca un extraño llavero, pero rápidamente es quitado de sus manos por la magia de Salamander, quien se dió cuenta de que Lucy era una maga celestial y decide arrojar las llaves al mar.

En eso, Natsu entra por el techo del barco haciendo un gran agujero en este, Lucy se alegraría al ver a su amigo, pero poco duró su alegría cuando se dió cuenta que él sufría de mareos. Mientras que Happy el cual estaba volando gracias a sus alas, avisa a Lucy y ella le cuenta lo qué pasó con Salamander para posteriormente irse del lugar volando. Salamander quien no quería que el consejo se entere de lo ocurrido decide atacar al gato con su magia siendo inútil ya que el felino era demasiado rápido.

-¡Tenemos que rescatar a Natsu y a las chicas!- Le diría Lucy preocupada al felino.

-Lucy, se me acabó mi transformación- Diría Happy el cual ya no tenía sus alas.

-¡Maldito gato!- Exclamaría la rubia cayendo al mar.

La maga celestial en el mar decide sumergirse para buscar sus llaves.

-Aquí están- Diría Lucy saliendo a la superficie con sus llaves.

-¡Ábrete, puerta de la portadora del agua! ¡Aquarius!- Diría la maga celestial poniendo una de sus llaves en el agua para posteriormente girarla.

En eso, una especie de sirena con un jarrón azul aparecería en el mar.

-Un pez- Diría Happy al cual se le empezaría a caer la baba.

-¡Acuarius! Usa tu poder y lleva ese barco a la orilla- Diría Lucy esperando que Acuarius obedezca.

El espíritu celestial haría un gesto de disgusto y le advirtió a Lucy que si tira de nuevo sus llaves la matará, a lo que la rubia decide disculparse con ella. Acuarius entonces decide lanzar una poderosa y gigantesca ola que arrasaría con el barco, arrastrando a la maga celestial y al felino hacia la orilla de Hargeon.

-¿Que pensabas?- Preguntaría Lucy algo asustada y anonadada.

-Vaya, terminé arrastrando el barco también- Diría Acuarius dando a entender que el objetivo era Lucy.

-No me invoques por un tiempo, estaré con mi novio, mi novio- Agregaría el espíritu celestial presumiéndole a Lucy para después desaparecer.

Mientras tanto, la gente se preguntaría cómo un bote fue llevado a la orilla de Hargeon. Lucy quien se había dado cuenta que Natsu estaba encima del barco le comienza a llamar, pero en eso se daría cuenta que el mago estaría serio.

-Tu, ¿Un mago de Fairy Tail?- Preguntaría Natsu muy serio.

-¿Que pasa con eso?- Diría Salamander para después ordenar a sus compañeros que lo atrapen, aunque el resultado fue inútil.

-¡Yo soy Natsu de Fairy Tail! ¡Y nunca te había visto!- Gritaría Natsu muy enfadado.

-¿Natsu es un mago de Fairy Tail?- Preguntaría Lucy muy sorprendida.

-Esa marca, es el verdadero Bora-san- Diría uno de los hombres del falso Salamander.

-Bora... La prominencia Bora, fue expulsado del gremio nariz de titán hace algunos años- Le mencionaría Happy a Lucy la cual seguía asombrada.

-No se si seas una persona buena o mala, ¡Pero no te dejaré ir pretendiendo que eres de Fairy Tail!- Diría Natsu enfurecido el cual caminaba hacia Bora.

-¿Y que piensas hacer, muchacho?- Preguntaría el mago farsante confiado.

-¡Tifón de prominencia!- Gritaría Bora lanzando fuego de color morado.

El falso Salamander creyó haber derrotado al mago de Fairy Tail, pero en eso pudo escuchar nuevamente su voz diciendo que le daba asco.

-¿Enserio eres un mago de fuego? ¡No puedo creer lo asqueroso que sabe este fuego!- Diria Natsu que empezaba a comer el fuego que creó Bora asustando a todos los presentes incluida Lucy.

-El fuego no le afecta a Natsu- Diría Happy.

-Nunca he visto una magia como esa- Exclamaría Lucy muy sorprendida.

-¡Ahora que he comido estoy listo!- Mencionaría.

-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!- Gritaría Natsu exhalando una gran línea de fuego.

Todos los compañeros de Bora caerían excepto el mismo mago farsante, el cual era elevando por su magia de fuego.

-Bora-san, ¡He visto a este chico antes! ¡El es el verdadero Salamander!- Exclamaría uno de los hombres de Bora.

-Recuérdalo bien, ¡Esto es lo que un mago de Fairy Tail es!- Gritaría Natsu lanzándose contra su enemigo. Bora se asustaría e intentaría atacar con su magia, resultando inútil.

-¿Come fuego y da golpes con él? ¿En serio es magia?- Se preguntaría Lucy sorprendida, a lo que Happy le explica sobre la magia de dragon slayer y que Igneel se la enseñó.

El falso Salamander entonces se dispone a lanzar una gigantesca bola de fuego, el cual Natsu detendría sin problemas para posteriormente comérselo.

Natsu harto del mago farsante decide acabarlo de una vez lanzándose nuevamente contra él.

-¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!- Gritaría Natsu golpeando fuertemente a su oponente para después hacerlo estrellar con la ciudad destruyendo gran parte de ella.

-Wow... es increíble, pero... ¿No crees que se pasó un poco?- Diría Lucy viendo la ciudad destruida.

-Aye- Se limitaría a decir Happy.

En eso, un grupo de guardias parece estar llegando a la zona del desastre.

-¿La milisia?- Se preguntaría la maga celestial.

-Maldición, ¡Salgamos de aquí!- Diria Natsu sujetando a Lucy para después correr cómicamente.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me llevas contigo?- Preguntaría Lucy al mago de fuego.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro gremio, verdad?- Preguntaria Natsu dándole una sonrisa a la joven maga.

-Ven conmigo- Agregaría Natsu a lo que Lucy aceptaría muy contenta.

Exactamente dos días después del incidente en Hargeon los dos magos se encontrarían a la entrada dé Fairy Tail y se dispondrían a entrar.

Natsu de una patada abriría las puertas del gremio dando la bienvenida a todos los presentes quienes de igual forma correspondieron el saludo.

-¡Hey Natsu!, oí que destruidte medio Harge...- Diría uno de los magos siendo interrumpido por el dragon slayer tirándole una patada.

-¡La información que me diste era falsa!- Gritaría furioso Natsu.

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo?- Respondió su compañero.

-¿Quieres pelea?- Diría Natsu enfadado dándole un golpe que lo mandaría a volar junto a otros miembros del gremio.

Así cada vez más y más gente se uniría a pelear, mientras que en otro lado se encontraría Lucy quien estaba fascinada por haber llegado a Fairy Tail, aunque su reacción desvanecería rápido al ver a los miembros del gremio como Cana, Gray y Elfman. Momentos después la maga celestial conocería a Mirajane, quien momentos después de darle la bienvenida al gremio es noqueada por su hermano.

Justo en ese momento donde nada podía ser peor para Lucy aparece un gigante deteniendo la pelea aplastando a Natsu, quien al final resultó ser el maestro del gremio y procedió a encogerse.

-Encantado de conocerte- Diría el pequeño maestro.

-¡Vaya! ¡Se encogió!- Diria una Lucy muy sorprendida.

Fue entonces cuando el maestro de un gran salto subió al segundo piso del gremio y les habló a sus hijos sobre las quejas del consejo y sobre la magia, pero lo más importante, es que les dijo que era un mago de Fairy Tail, a lo que todos le aplaudirían haciendo una señal alzando el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha hacia arriba.

Un rato más tarde Lucy ya se había convertido en una maga de Fairy Tail y fue a enseñársela a Natsu, el parecía no tomarle mucha importancia ya que estaba viendo el tablón de solicitudes para completar una misión, pero en eso el mago de fuego escucha a alguien hablar con el maestro.

-¿Mi papá ya vino?- Preguntaría un pequeño niño.

-Si eres el hijo de un mago, entonces cree en él y espera en casa Romeo- Diria el maestro Makarov.

-¡Pero el dijo que volvería en 3 días y ya han pasado una semana!- Exclamaría el pequeño Romeo.

-Si no me equivoco, él dijo que se iría al monte Hakobe- Respondería Makarov tranquilamente.

-¡No está lejos, vayan a buscarlo!- Reclamaría el pequeño.

-¡Tu padre es un mago y no hay mago en este gremio que no se pueda cuidar solo!- Diria el maestro algo enfurecido.

-¡Tonto!- Se limitaría a decir Romeo dándole un golpe en la cara al maestro y saliendo corriendo del gremio.

Natsu quien había escuchado lo sucedido le da un golpe al tablero de misiones y procede a ayudar a su compañero del gremio junto a Lucy, la cual en ese momento estaba hablando con Mirajane sobre el pasado de Natsu.

Ya estando en el monte Hakobe, Natsu y Lucy decidieron investigar en donde se encontraba Macao, el padre de Romeo, pero para su sorpresa se encontraron con un vulcan, el cual es una especie de mono que secuestra a la maga celestial y la lleva en una montaña cerca de Hakobe. Para la fortuna de la rubia, Natsu la venia siguiendo, pero éste fue engañado por el mono y posteriormente el mago de fuego se cae por un precipicio.

-Oh no... Espero que no esté muerto- Diria Lucy preocupada por su compañero.

-¡Ya me cansé de ti mono!- Agregaría entonces la maga celestial para después invocar a uno de sus espíritus.

-¡Ábrete! ¡Puerta del toro dorado! ¡Taurus!- Gritaría la rubia haciendo aparecer un toro con una hacha en sus manos.

Entonces el toro, Quien resulta ser igual de pervertido que el mono, se lanza a atacarlo, aunque es noqueado rápidamente por una patada de Natsu ya que el mago de fuego creía que era otro enemigo.

-Natsu, ¿Como sobreviviste?- Preguntaría intrigada la maga.

-Fue gracias a Happy que me salvo- Respondería Natsu alegremente.

-¿Te mareas con los transportes perono con Happy?- Preguntaría la rubia incomodando al mago de fuego y explicándole que Happy no es un transporte.

Así Natsu y el vulcan tendrían una feroz batalla, aunque teniendo como ganador a Natsu. Cuando el mono finalmente fue derrotado, se dio a conocer que en realidad aquel monstruo no era nadie más que Macao el cual estaba poseído por un espíritu del vulcan.

Más tarde de regreso al gremio Natsu le hace saber a su amigo Romeo que su padre ya está con ellos.

-¡Papá, perdóname!- Diría Romeo entre lágrimas sintiéndose responsable de que su padre fuera a hacer tal peligroso misión.

-No importa hijo- Respondería alegremente Macao.

-¡Muchas gracias Natsu, Happy y también a ti Lucy!- Diría Romeo agradeciendo al trío que se alejaba lentamente del lugar.

Días después del rescate de Macao, Lucy ya había conseguido una casa en donde dormir, aunque algo cara. Mientras ella se alistaba para ir al gremio, se encontró con Natsu y Happy dentro de su casa, quienes al final resultan sabiendo algo más sobre la maga ya que se enteran sobre sus 6 llaves, sus espíritus celestiales y sus contratos con estos.

-Bien, lo he decidido, ¡Únete a nosotros y formaremos un equipo!- Diría Natsu feliz.

-¿Un equipo?- Se Preguntaría Lucy la cual después de pensarlo aceptaría.

Entonces Natsu le dice que hagan su primer trabajo, dándole a Lucy el papel con la misión del que han escogido. Lucy lee que la misión consiste en quemar un libro que está en la mansión del duque Everlue y que por ello pagan 200 mil jewels y que además el duque buscaba una sirvienta rubia, con lo que se da cuenta de que Natsu y Happy lo tenían planeado. Aunque al final el trío haya completado su primera misión, no recibieron la recompensa puesto que no la acabaron al 100% y eso dañaría la reputación de Fairy Tail, por lo que a petición de Natsu, el dinero no es aceptado.

Unos días después de la primera misión de los chicos, estos se encontraban en el gremio decidiendo cuál será su próxima misión.

-¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Apúrate y decide un trabajo!- Diria Natsu contento.

-¿Y quien eres tú para decirme eso?- Preguntaría Lucy.

-La vez pasada nosotros elegimos la misión, esta vez te toca a ti- Respondería Happy.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, nuestro equipo es historia- Diría la maga queriendo negar la petición de ambos.

-No necesitas aceptarlo por ahora, pronto recibirás muchas más solicitudes para equipos- Diría Gray quien escuchaba la conversación.

-Gray, tu ropa- Mencionaría Kana.

-¡Cállate!- Le diría Natsu furioso a Gray.

-Acaso me acabas de callar, flamita- Diría Gray enojado y desafiando al mago de fuego.

-Es porque tu desnudes me molesta, exhibicionista- Respondería amarse aún más enojado.

Mientras ambos magos peleaban, Loke se encontraba hablando con Lucy, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era una maga celestial, salió del gremio diciendo que el destino jugó en su contra, aunque después de un rato volvería preocupado.

-¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Erza volvió!- Diría Loke abriendo las puertas del gremio bruscamente.

Todos en el gremio se asustarían de repente, Natsu y Gray dejarían de pelear, mientras que Lucy se preguntaba quien era.

-Ella es la maga fas fuerte de todo Fairy Tail- Diría Mirajane sonriente.

Todos estaban nerviosos al escuchar cada vez más cerca los pasos de la maga. Una vez Erza cruzó la puerta, dejó lo que parecía ser un cuerno gigante en el suelo y se dispuso a preguntar si el maestro estaba presente.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, el maestro está en una reunión- Diría Mira amablemente a lo que la maga de armadura asentiría.

De pronto, Erza comenzaría a hablar sobre los rumores de Fairy Tail y comenzaría a criticar las acciones de sus compañeros por darles muchos problemas.

-¿Están Natsu y Gray aquí?- Preguntaría la pelirroja seriamente.

-Aye- Diría Happy señalando la ubicación de ambos magos.

-H-hola Erza, nos estamos llevando bien como siempre- Diría Gray quien estaba abrazando a Natsu asustado.

-Aye- Diría el mago de fuego imitando a Happy.

Lucy se sorprendería al ver la reacción de los magos por la llegada de Erza.

-Natsu, Gray, tengo que pedirles un favor- Diría Erza intrigando a los magos de fuego y hielo.

-Escuché algo problemático después de haber terminado mi trabajo, esto es algo que debería decidir el maestro, pero como no está lo haré yo, es más... ya lo hice, quiero que ustedes dos me ayuden- Pediría la pelirroja.

Esta declaración sorprendería a todos los miembros presentes ya que Erza jamás había necesitado de ayuda.

-Vamos a salir mañana temprano, en la estación esperaremos a alguien- Agregaría Erza.

-¿De quien se trata, Erza?- Preguntaría Mira.

-Es Goku, no tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con el, pero también le pedí que me ayude- Respondería Erza.

-¿Goku? ¿Volvió?- Diria Natsu emocionándose.

-¿Quien es Goku?- Preguntaría Lucy intrigada a Mirajane.

-Bueno, Goku es uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, aunque no usa magia, usa el ki y artes marciales para combatir, algunos le dicen el mago guerrero- Diría Mira con una sonrisa.

Lucy se sorprendería al saber que había un miembro del gremio que no usaba magia.

-Erza, Goku, Natsu y Gray. ¡Esto significa que este es el equipo más fuerte de todo Fairy Tail!- Diría la albina sorprendida.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, los magos se encontraban en la estación de Magnolia casi listos para partir, solo esperaban la llegada de Goku y Erza.

-¿!Por qué debo hacer equipo contigo¡?- Gritaría Natsu enfurecido a Gray.

-¡Esa es mi línea! ¡Si Erza quería ayuda, podía pedirla a Goku y a mí- Exclamaría Gray furioso.

Mientras ambos magos discutían como siempre, Lucy se encontraba sentada alejada de ellos pretendiendo que no los conocía y pensando porque hizo caso a Mirajane en acompañarlos.

-Lo siento. ¿Les hice esperar?- Diría Erza la cual había llegado recién a la estación.

Lucy estaría feliz de ver a Erza, pero su cara de alegría pasaría a la de susto al ver un gigantesco equipaje detrás de la pelirroja. Seguidamente Lucy y Erza se presentarían y hablarían por un pequeño rato. Terminada la charla Natsu llamaría la atención de Erza.

-Erza, tengo una condición para ir- Diria Natsu.

-¿Cual es? Dímela- Preguntaría Erza mostrando un mínimo interés.

-Cuando regresemos, ¡pelea conmigo!- Respondería Natsu sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Es cierto que haz mejorado, pero, si eso quieres, esta...- Diría Erza siendo interrumpida por alguien más.

-Si quieres pelear con Erza, tendrás que esperar tu turno Natsu- Diría alguien que se encontraba arriba de ellos con una nube amarilla.

-Llegas tarde, Goku- Diria Erza.

-Este olor... si eres tú, Goku!- Diría Natsu alegre.

-¡Cuanto tiempo pelos parados! Espero que haya buenas noticias- Diría Gray con una sonrisa.

-¿Goku? ¿Acaso el es la persona de la que me habló Mirajane ayer?- Preguntaría Lucy a Natsu.

-Así es Lucy- Diria Natsu algo enojado.

-¡Oye Goku! ¿Como es eso de que tengo que esperar mi turno?- Preguntaría Natsu.

-Veras, yo le dije a Erza que cuando completáramos la misión iba a pelear con ella- Respondería el saiyan.

-¡Entonces no hay probema!, ¡Pelearemos los 3 al mismo tiempo!- Diria el mago de fuego emocionado.

-Me parece buena idea, ¿Tu qué opinas Er...- Goku no terminaría de hablar porque Erza le daría un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Hace tres años te dije que no me interrumpas cuando hablo!- Diría furiosa la pelirroja.

-L-Lo siento Erza, sabes que no fue mi intención- Diria el saiyan adolorido.

¡Increible! El modo de actuar de Erza es extraño* Pensaria Lucy.

Erza solo se limitó a respirar y finalmente aceptó la propuesta del dragon slayer.

-¡Bien, estoy encendido!- Gritaría Natsu.

En ese momento Goku se daría cuenta que había una persona más que estaba acompañando a sus compañeros.

-¿Eh? ¿Y este olor?- Diría el saiyan.

¿Cómo? ¿Olor?* Pensaría Lucy.

-Ya veo, ¿eres una nueva miembro del gremio verdad? Mi nombre es Goku, es un placer- Diría Goku saludando a la rubia.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy- Saludaría de igual forma al saiyan.

-Oye, ¿acaso mencionaste olor?- Preguntaría Lucy.

-Si, si lo hice, ¿tiene algo de malo?- Respondería el saiyan.

-Bueno, Natsu...- Diria Lucy.

-Oigan ustedes dos, suban rápido al tren- Diria Erza quien apuraba a ambos muchachos.

-Si Erza- Diría Goku quien rápidamente subió al tren.

Es extraño, Natsu también tiene un olfato desarrollado, ¿El también utilizará la misma magia que Natsu? Bueno, eso no es importante ahora* Pensaría Lucy algo confundida subiéndose al tren.

Ya en el tren, como siempre Natsu estaba mareado por subirse a un transporte, pero Erza hace que Natsu descanse golpeándolo en el estómago.

-Erza, es hora de que nos digas que vamos a hacer aquí- Diría Gray fingiendo no haber visto lo antes sucedido.

-Es cierto Erza, cuando nos encontramos, solo me dijiste que me necesitabas para algo importante- Agregaria el saiyan.

-Bien, nuestros adversarios son el gremio oscuro, Eisenwald y tienen la misión de hacer daño con una magia llamada Lullaby- Respondería Erza.

-¿Que podrían estar planeando?- Preguntaria Lucy.

-Lo explicaré desde el principio, cuando estaba regresando de mi anterior misión- Diría Erza.

**FlashBack** **de** **Erza**

En un bar de magos de Onibas.

-Hey, ¿donde está el alcohol?- Dirían unas personas que se encontraban detrás de Erza.

-Finalmente encontramos a Lullaby de donde estaba escondido, pero ese sello-Gritaría un compañero de ellos.

-Baja la voz, yo me ocuparé del resto- Diría uno de ellos parándose de su asiento.

-¿Kage?¿Seguro que estarás bien?- Diría otro más.

-Asi es, díganle a Erigor que estaré en tres días con el Lullaby- Diria el reconocido como Kage.

**Fin** **del** **Flashback**

-El sello del que estaban hablando se pensaba que era un hechizo muy fuerte- Mencionaría Erza a sus compañeros.

-Asi que ellos también son de Eisenwald- Diría Gray.

-Si. Pero yo no lo pensé en ese momento- Diría Erza algo preocupada.

-Tampoco en Erigor- Diría con una mirada seria a sus compañeros.

-¿Erigor? ¿Quien es el?- Preguntaría Goku.

-El es el as de Eisenwald, quien es apodado "shinigami" ya que solo escoge asesinatos- Respondería Erza.

-Ya veo, parece alguien fuerte- Diría Goku entusiasmándose un poco.

-Sin embargo, existe alguien capaz de rivalizar con el- Mencionaría aún más sería la pelirroja.

-¿Alguien igual que el?- Preguntaría asombrado Gray.

-Así es, no se exactamente quien es ya que se unió a ese gremio recientemente- Diria Erza algo preocupada.

-Las peticiones de asesinatos están prohibidas por el consejo, pero Eisenwald quería dinero. Así, hace seis años fueron expulsados de los gremios legales- Agregaría la pelirroja.

Erza se culparía por no haber detenido a los miembros del gremio oscuro antes, asustando un poco a Lucy y Goku, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndoles entender que Erza no podía detener un gremio oscuro sola y que necesitaba ayuda.

Algo no anda bien, que estoy sintiendo* Pensaría Goku intrigado.

-Iremos a Eisenwald- Diria Erza con voz firme y sacando de sus pensamientos a Goku.

-Suena interesante- Mencionaría Gray.

-Espero qué haya oponentes fuertes allá- Diria Goku emocionado olvidándose de lo sucedido.

En ese momento Lucy se arrepintió de haberlos acompañado, pero ya era muy tarde ya que ellos habían llegado a la estación de Onibas.

Cuando bajaron se dieron cuenta de que nada faltaba, nada excepto Natsu quien se había quedado en el tren que ya había partido.

Mientras Erza se culpaba por lo sucedido, en el tren un sujeto extraño se le acerca a Natsu y al notar que era de un gremio legal, decide patearlo en la cara.

-Los gremios legales deberían ser destruidos, hada- Diría Kage quien se reía de Natsu.

-Maldito- Diría Natsu quien se para al frente suyo cubriendo sus manos en llamas, pero por el tren en movimiento se marearía.

-¿Que pasa con tu magia? Así es como debes usarla- Diria burlonamente el mago ilegal.

En ese momento, el tren se detendría puesto que Erza lo había frenado desde la sala de control. Natsu, quien se encontraba mejor, le daría un buen golpe a su contrincante, para después ver algo que parecía una extraña flauta.

-¡El tren va a partir de nuevo! ¡Tengo que salir!- Diría Natsu algo apurado.

-¡Espera! ¡No escaparas de un miembro de Eisenwald!- Diria Kage.

-¿Eres de Eisenwald? Dijiste que Fairy Tail es basura, ¡Terminemos esto afuera!- Diría Natsu molesto.

Acto seguido el tren comenzaría a partir de nuevo mareando al dragon slayer. Afortunadamente para él sus amigos fueron a rescatarlo.

-Natsu, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaría Goku.

-De algún modo está ileso- Respondería Erza.

-¿Ileso? Pelee con un sujeto extraño allá- Refutaría Natsu fastidiado.

-¿Alguien raro?- Preguntaría Goku.

-Dijo que era parte de Eisenwald o algo así- Respondería Natsu.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ellos son los que buscamos! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que dije hace un momento en el tren?!- Gritaría furiosa la pelirroja golpeando al mago.

¿Será de aquel tipo la presencia oscura que sentí en el tren?* Pensaría Goku.

Los demás solo mirarían algo asustados por la escena, mientras que a Goku, saliendo de sus pensamientos, le hizo recordar los golpes que recibía por parte de ella cuando eran niños.

-Si fue en el tren vayamos por el- Diria la pelirroja colocándose el brazalete del vehículo mágico para que conduzca.

Seguidamente, Natsu describió que vio una extraña flauta con forma de cráneo con tres ojos. A lo qué Lucy dice saber acerca de la flautay Lullaby, la cual se trata de una canción de muerte.

-¿Entonces es una canción de muerte?- Preguntaría Goku.

-Si, es un hechizo de magia negra que mata a los que fueron hechizados- Respondería Erza.

-Entonces era eso, en el tren, sentí una presencia algo extraña, pero no lo tomé importancia- Diría Goku.

-Si nos hubieras avisado probablemente esto no hubiera pasado, pero no importa, ¡debemos alcanzarlos rápido!- Diria Erza ordenando a que todos se suban al carro.

Mientras tanto en la estación Kunugi, los miembros de Eisenwald se adueñaron del tren expulsando a las demás personas de este.

Por otro lado Goku y los demás se encontraban persiguiendo al tren a máxima velocidad.

-¡Vas muy rápido Erza! ¡Incluso si eres tú, te drenará mucha magia!

-Tiene razón Erza, yo puedo ir con mi nube voladora- Agregaría el saiyan.

-De que nos sirve si solo puedes ir tú, además de que te enfrentarás a todo un gremio solo- Respondería Erza.

-¡Hay que asegurarnos de detener a Erigor! ¡No confíes de tu fuerza!- Agregaría la pelirroja.

-Esta bien Erza, confío en ti- Diría el saiyan con una sonrisa.

¿Que planea Erigor?* Pensaría Erza mientras manejaba a toda velocidad.

Por otro lado, en una ciudad llamada Clover, la liga de maestros de gremios estaban reunidos. Mientras los maestros conversaban entre ellos, a Makarov le llegó una carta de Mirajane informándole que Goku, Natsu, Gray y Erza se unieron. Esto hizo que el maestro se desmaye por preocuparse de la ciudades que podrían destruir los cuatro.

Después de un rato, las hadas llegaron a la estación Oshibana, percatándose que Eisenwald está dentro de la estación. Los magos finalmente entraron a la estación, lo que vieron primero fue a un montón de guardias derrotados. En eso escuchan una voz burlona.

-Sabia que vendrían, moscas de Fairy Tail- Diria alguien con una guadaña en su mano. Atrás de él, se encontraban los demás miembros del gremio oscuro.

-Tu eres Erigor, ¿verdad?- Diría Erza muy seria.

-Malditas moscas- Diria Koge haciendo que Natsu se despierte.

-¿Que intentan hacer con Lullaby?- Preguntaria Erza.

-¿No sabes? ¿Qué hay aquí en la estación de tren?- Respondería Erigor quien empezaría a volar.

Esto sorprendería a Goku quien creyó que estaba usando ki, aunque luego se dio cuenta que era magia de viento.

-¿Acaso planeas usar el Lullaby en personas inocentes?- Preguntaría enojada la pelirroja.

-Estoy purgando a los tontos que protegen sus propios derechos y seguridad, sin saber qué hay personas que no tienen derechos en el mismo lugar- Respondería Erigor.

-Tu mismo hiciste que te arrebaten tus derechos, eres un tonto- Diria Lucy.

-Que pena por ustedes, moscas, no podrán ver la nueva era oscura porque morirán aquí- Diría confiadamente Koge preparando su magia de sombras

En ese momento Kage ataca a Lucy, pero su magia es detenida por un golpe de Natsu quien se había levantado en el último momento.

-Natsu, ya era hora- Diria Goku.

La presencia de ese tipo de sobras es diferente a la que sentí, ¿Que habrá sido?* Pensaría Goku.

-¡Les dejó el resto! ¡Enséñenles lo temible que es un gremio oscuro!- Diría Erigor marchándose de la estación.

-¿Desapareció?- Dirían Lucy y Happy.

-Yo iré por el Erza- Mencionaria Goku quien se preparaba para perseguirlo.

Pero en eso, el saiyan se detiene repentinamente.

Que extraño, siento una presencia diferente a la de los otros, ¿Quien podrá ser?* Se Preguntaría Goku.

-¿A donde crees que vas, mosca? ¡No dejare que interfieras con los planes de Erigor!- Diría un extraño sujeto que aparecería en frente de Goku.

-Tu eres diferente a los demás ¿Quien eres?- Diría Goku algo emocionado.

-Mi nombre es Tenshinhan, soy el guerrero de Eisenwald; ¡Por haberse metido con nosotros, solo les espera la muerte!- Diría Tenshinhan aumentando su poder.

-¡Increíble! Pareces ser muy fuerte- Diría Goku poniéndose en pose de combate.

-Ya veo, el debe ser la persona que está a la par de Erigor- Diría Erza preocupada.

-Goku, el es muy fuerte, ten cuidado- Agregaría la pelirroja.

-Está bien- Diría Goku aumentando de igual forma su poder.

-Natsu, Gray; ustedes vayan por Erigor- Dice Erza ordenando a los magos los cuales aceptarían de mala gana.

Justo en ese momento, Kage junto a su compañero Rayure empezaron a seguir a Natsu y Gray, los cuales se habían separado para buscar a Erigor.

Mientras tanto, Erza y Lucy empezaron a luchar contra el resto de magos de Eisenwald, donde Erza mostraría su magia de Reequipamiento, derrotando así a todos los miembros del gremio oscuro y reconociendo que Erza es la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Titania.

Por otro lado, Goku y Tenshinhan se encontraban peleando y parecían estar igualados.

-Ya veo, ¿Utilizas ki, verdad?- Preguntaría Goku.

-Así es, parece ser que tú también- Respondería Tenshinhan que también se daría cuenta de la manera de luchar del saiyan.

Entonces el saiyan aumentaría su velocidad, pero de nada serviría puesto que el triclope vería a su oponente con facilidad.

-¡De nada te servirá hacer eso!- Diría Tenshinhan conectando un golpe contra su oponente.

El saiyan estaría impresionado ya que pocas veces pueden superar su velocidad. Pero en eso Goku sentiría algo que afuera de la estación no andaba bien.

-¡Tu oponente soy yo, mosca!- Diría Tenshinhan burlonamente golpeando a Goku quien se había distraído.

Mientras tanto, Erza, había salido a avisar a las personas de alrededor para que escaparan de la estación. Pero en eso se le aparecería Erigor, quien haría notar a Erza que toda la estacion está rodeada por una barrera de viento. Acto seguido Erigor aprovecha que Erza se distrajo para meterla ahí y así nadie se interponga en sus planes. Erza intentaría escapar pero resultaría inútil ya que solo se puede entrar pero no salir de ahí.

Dentro de la estación, en la sala de altavoces, Gray se encontraba peleando con uno de los miembros de Eisenwald llamado Rayure, quien al cabo de un rato terminaría derrotado ante el mago de hielo, pero antes de eso el mago oscuro le reveló su verdadero plan a Gray, el cual era que Erigor vaya a Clover para que los maestros del gremio escuchen la melodía.

En otra parte de la estación, Natsu se había topado con Kage, el mago de sombras provoca a Natsu a luchar, aunque después se arrepentiría ya que el dragon slayer resulta el ganador de la pelea destruyendo todo el lugar.

Después de un rato, Gray y Erza llegan en donde esta Kage para decirle que disipe el viento, pero justo en ese momento uno de sus compañeros del mago oscuro lo deja inconsciente. Natsu en un ataque de ira lo golpea con toda su furia destruyendo aún más el lugar.

Regresando con Goku, el saiyan parecía estar perdiendo el combate, ya que le intrigaba lo que pasaba afuera.

-Te dije que no te distraigas- Diría Tenshinhan lanzándole un dodonpa que Goku recibiría de lleno.

-Oye, donde está Erigor, ya no siento su presencia- Diría Goku.

-En este momento debe estar yéndose a Clover a matar a todos los maestros gremiales- Diría Tenshinhan.

-¿Como dices? ¿Es por eso que nos encerró aquí?- Preguntaría Goku confundido.

-¿Que nos encerró? No se de que hablas- Respondería confundido Tenshinhan.

-¿No te diste cuenta? Hay una gran barrera cubriendo toda la estación- Diría Goku.

Tenshinhan dándose cuenta de lo sucedido se enojó mucho ya que Erigor no le había dicho nada al respecto.

-¡Ese maldito de Erigor! ¡Me las pagará! ¡Él sabía que tarde o temprano yo sería el que estaría a cargo de Eisenwald y por eso me encerró aquí!- Gritaría furioso Tenshinhan.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Erigor no es el más fuerte de tu gremio?- Preguntaría Goku.

-No, el más fuerte soy yo, pero gracias a esta barrera no podré acabarlos con todos mis poderes ni alcanzar a Erigor- Diria Tenshinhan.

-Ya veo, entonces cuando salgamos terminaremos nuestra pelea- Diría Goku sonriente.

-No digas tonterías, aunque no te demuestre todo mi poder, puedo sacar el suficiente para derrotarte, ¿Además cómo saldremos?- Diría confiado el triclope.

-Cuando salga yo también te demostraré todo mi poder- Diría Goku confiado.

-¡Oye Goku! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y acaba con el de una vez!- Gritaría Erza que llegaría al campo de batalla junto a los demás y Kage.

-Si no puedes hacerlo tú, lo haré yo- Diría Natsu quien comenzaba a encenderse.

-Aun no es el momento, cuando salgamos de este lugar, recién lo derrotaré- Diría Goku con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero que dices, es el enemigo!- Gritaría Erza tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Goku.

-Confía en mi, Erza, yo confié en ti- Diría Goku sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

Erza, aunque algo disgustada, terminaría confiando en el saiyan.

-Es increíble, se nota que ellos se tienen confianza- Diria Lucy.

-Asi es, desde niños ellos siempre eran así- Diria Gray.

-Ahora mismo Erigor se dirige a Clover por aire- Diría Erza.

-No podremos alcanzarlo si no nos deshacemos de esta barrera- Mencionaría Goku.

Natsu y Goku se lanzarían a atacar la barrera pero resultaría inútil.

-Maldición, lo intentaré otra vez- Diría Goku.

-Yo igual- Agregaría Natsu.

Ambos magos se lanzarían de nuevo contra la barrera obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Ya basta, con fuerza bruta no lo solucionarán- Diria Gray.

-Pero si no hacemos algo, el maestro...- Diría Natsu.

Tenshinhan miraba desde lejos algo sorprendido por lo que hacían los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡Eso es! Los espíritus celestiales, fui capaz de teletransportarme pasando por el mundo de los espíritus- Diría Natsu esperanzado.

Pero Lucy le explicaría que para hacer eso necesitaban un mago fuera de la estación. Goku no había entendido nada de lo que Lucy había dicho mientras que Natsu a penas lo hizo. Pero fue en ese momento que happy recordó algo importante.

-Lucy, mira- Dice Happy sacando la llave de Virgo.

-Virgo me dijo que quería hacer un contrato contigo- Agregaría el felino.

-Ahora no es el momento Happy, necesitamos saber cómo salir de aquí- Diria Lucy regañando al gato.

-Pero Virgo puede cavar bajo tierra, podríamos escapar del muro de viento- Diría Happy.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración del gato mientras que Lucy se dispuso a abrir la puerta de Virgo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Lucy no la reconoció ya que cuando la vio por primera vez parecía tener el aspecto de un gorila.

-No tenemos tiempo Virgo, aplacemos el contrato hasta después- Diría Lucy.

-Esta bien, ama- Diría Virgo.

-No me llames ama- Respondería Lucy.

-¿Entonces está Bien princesa?- Diria el espíritu celestial alegrando a la rubia.

-Esta bien, voy a proceder- Agregaría Virgo empezando a cavar.

-¡Todo el mundo a ese hoyo!- Diría Gray.

Pero Natsu llevaría cargado a Kage quien estaba inconsciente.

-Oye, ¿qué haces con el?- Preguntaría Tenshinhan a Natsu.

-No me sentiré bien si muere después de pelear contra mi- Respondería Natsu.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo- Diria Tenshinhan enfureciendo a Natsu.

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! ¡Es tu compañero! Deberías aprender el significado de esa palabra- Diría Natsu queriendo golpear a Tenshinhan.

Estas palabras hicieron que Tenshinhan recordara algo de su pasado, haciendo que ya no diga nada.

-¡Natsu, no hay tiempo que perder, entra al agujero rápido!- Diría Erza.

Después de un rato los magos estarían afuera de la estación.

-Lo conseguimos- Diría Lucy.

-Esperen, ¿Donde están Natsu y happy?- Diría Gray.

-Tampoco están Goku y Tenshinhan, lo más probable es que ellos se hayan ido a pelear- Mencionaría Erza.

Natsu y Happy alcanzarían a Erigor quien volaba sobre rieles de tren. Mientras que por otro lado Goku y Tenshinhan se alejaban para pelear con sus máximos poderes.

-¡Alcancemos a Natsu y Happy, rapido!- Diría Erza la cual se subiría en el vehículo mágico.

Lucy y Gray junto a Kage subirían también.

Lejos de la estación Oshibana, en un lugar desértico Goku y Tenshinhan decidieron terminar lo que empezaron.

-Eres muy fuerte y muy veloz, Tenshinhan- Diria Goku felicitando a su oponente.

-Tu también me sorprendiste, eres muy resistente- Diria Tenshinhan.

-Esta vez pelearé con todas mis fuerzas- Mencionaría Goku.

-Igual yo, prepárate- Diría Tenshinhan empezando a atacar a Goku.

Goku esquivaría el golpe de Tenshinhan y seguidamente le daría una patada en la cara, el triclope no se quedaría atrás y le da un golpe en el estómago a Goku, ambos intercambian golpes y patadas, pero Goku le acertaba unos cuantos golpes a Tenshinhan.

-Ahora pelearemos co las mejores técnicas, prepárate- Diria Tenshinhan.

De un momento a otro, el triclope comienza a gritar como si haría esfuerzo, para sorpresa de Goku, después de un rato, Tenshinhan tenía cuatro brazos.

-¡Increíble, tienes cuatro brazos!- Diria Goku asombrado.

-Esta técnica es el Shiyoken, recuérdalo antes de que te derrote- Dice Tenshinhan confiado empezando a atacar a Goku.

Ambos reanudarían su combate, pero esta vez, Goku tendría un poco más de dificultad en bloquear los ataques de Tenshinhan, hasta que en un descuido por parte del saiyan, el triclope logra darle un golpe de lleno a Goku.

-Tienes técnicas muy increíbles, pero no me derrotarás con eso- Diría Goku quien empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Tienes calor?- Preguntaría Tenshinhan.

-No es eso, es solo que así podré pelear mejor- Dice Goku quien se había quitado su playera, sus botas y sus muñequeras.

-Ya veo, pero no entiendo en qué afectará eso en el combate- Diria Tenshinhan sin comprender lo que hacía Goku.

De pronto, Tenshinhan vio que el suelo en donde estaba la ropa de Goku se había agrietado, a lo que el triclope decidió ver porque sucedía esto. Cuando cargó la playera, se dio cuenta que estaba pesada.

-¿Estabas usando esto durante la pelea sin esforzarte?- Diría Tenshinhan impresionado.

-Así es, tuve que soportar un entrenamiento muy duro- Respondería Goku.

-Muy bien, entonces, quiero que me demuestres todo tu poder- Diría Tenshinhan yendo a atacar al saiyan.

Esta vez los cuatro brazos del triclope no eran suficientes para el saiyan el cual los detenía con facilidad.

-Solo te volviste un poco más fuerte, aún así te mostraré una de mis técnicas más poderosas- Diría Tenshinhan haciendo desaparecer sus brazos extra.

-Me parece bien, ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?- Preguntaría Goku confiado.

-Solo observa- Diría Tenshinhan cruzando ambos brazos.

En eso, Tenshinhan se empieza a dividir y esos dos clones se vuelven a dividir.

-Ahora hay cuatro de mi, no tienes posibilidades de ganar- Diría Tenshinhan confiado.

-Ya entiendo, te dividiste en cuatro y ahora tienes ventaja- Mencionaría Goku.

-Esta técnica es el Sansoken, intenta detenerme ahora- Diría uno de los Tenshinhan para que después los cuatro se lancen contra Goku.

El saiyan esquivaba con mucha dificultad los golpes de los cuatro, pero poco a poco si acostumbraba a estos. En un descuido del triclope, el saiyan logra conectarle una patada a los cuatro haciendo que todos caigan al suelo.

-Ese golpe fue efectivo, tienes una velocidad sorprendente. Pero no podrás escapar de mis doce ojos- Diría uno de los Tenshinhan para así hacer que todos los clones lancen un rayo de su tercer ojo.

Goku se elevó para evitar el ataque, pero esto ya lo había previsto Tenshinhan quien lanzó un potente rayo de energía hacia arriba. Parecía que Goku lo había recibido de lleno.

-Lo derroté- Diria Tenshinhan algo cansado.

Goku que estaba en el aire se estrelló contra el suelo y le hizo pensar a Tenshinhan que había ganado.

-Te equívocas, tu técnica solo me lastimó un poco- Diría Goku quien parecía tener heridas mínimas.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno de atacar- Diría Goku yendo a atacar a uno de los Cuatro Tenshinhan.

A Goku se le hacía cada vez más fácil luchar contra los clones de Tenshinhan.

-Ya me di cuenta que tus técnica tiene una debilidad- Diría Goku sonriente.

-¿Eso crees?- Diría Tenshinhan confiado.

-Así es, los derrotaré a todos sin ningún inconveniente- Diría Goku algo confiado.

-¿Como dices, derrotarnos a los cuatro? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- Diría Tenshinhan ya que dos de sus clones estaban listos para atacar a Goku por la espalda.

-¿Me darán un golpe y una patada por la espalda? Vaya, si hubiera sido otra persona hubiera funcionado- Diria Goku.

-¿Como sabes lo que iba a hacer?- Preguntaría Tenshinhan sorprendido.

-Cometiste un gran error al dividirte en cuatro- Diría Goku lanzándose contra sus cuatro oponentes.

Goku aumentaría su velocidad haciendo que Tenshinhan no pueda seguirle el paso derrotando a los tres clones.

-M-maldición, estoy peleando en serio, no puedo creer que me estés dando tantos problemas- Diría Tenshinhan empezando a sonreír al sentir un gran desafío.

-Esta batalla se pondrá interesante-Agregaría Tenshinhan sonriente.

-Sabes, eres parecido a mi, te gustan las batallas, además puedo sentir que no eres tan malo- Mencionaría Goku haciendo que Tenshinhan recuerde su vida pasada.

**Flashback** **de** **Tenshinhan**

Cuando Tenshinhan era apenas un niño, conoció a un pequeño muchacho llamado Chaos, ambos eran inseparables. El tiempo pasó y Tenshinhan creció, Chaos por alguna extraña razón no crecía, pero no parecía importarle.

-Oye Ten, que te parece si nos unimos a un gremio- Diría Chaos

-¿Un gremio? ¿Eso que es?- Preguntaría confundido Tenshinhan.

-¿No lo sabes? Un gremio es una organización de magos donde ellos trabajan a cambio de dinero- Diría Chaos explicándole a su amigo.

-No lo sé, mejor estamos aquí, podemos entrenar y tenemos comida- Diría el triclope a su compañero.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que te gustará- Diría Chaos convenciendo a su amigo.

-Esta bien, Chaos. Vamos a buscar un gremio- Diría alegre Tenshinhan. Mientras ambos caminaban por una ciudad, se toparon con un grupo de magos legales, ellos les preguntaron si podían unirse a su gremio, a lo que de inmediato los magos se hacharon a reír diciendo que un par de mocosos raros iba a hacer perder la reputación de su gremio, esas personas no eran amigables, parecían interesarse mucho por los trabajos que hacían y nadie se trataba como amigo o compañero. En esos tiempos Tenshinhan aún era inexperto en el manejo de ki, aún así el triclope los retó a un desafío.

Al cabo de un rato Tenshinhan terminó en el suelo derrotado.

-Oye, ¿Está no será toda tu fuerza verdad?- Preguntaría burlonamente uno de ellos.

-Donde quedó el espíritu que tenías cuando querías unirte al gremio- Diría otro de los magos pisándole la cabeza a Tenshinhan.

Los magos no estaban satisfechos por la paliza que le dieron, así que decidieron golpearlo aún más. Chaos no lo permitiría, no quería ver a su amigo sufrir más, así que decide enfrentar el solo al grupo de magos, los cuales aceptan. El mismo que pisaba la cabeza de Tenshinhan decide soltarlo para atacar a Chaos. El pequeño lanza una onda de ki que es detenida por los magos con facilidad, después, usa su habilidad para paralizar a sus oponentes, pero uno de ellos estaba por la espalda atacándolo por sorpresa. El mago golpeó a Chaos tan fuerte que hizo que el pequeño casi pierda el conocimiento.

-U-ustedes son unos monstruos- Diría Chaos.

-Solo queríamos entrar a su gremio- Diría Chaos adolorido.

-Jamás dejaremos que unos sujetos tan débiles como ustedes se unan a nuestro gremio- Diria el mago riéndose de ellos.

Tenshinhan que estaba escuchando todo lo que pasaba no podía moverse y estaba muy furioso, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Malditos, déjenlo en paz- Diría Tenshinhan.

-Fue tu amigo quien decidió enfrentarnos para salvarte, deberías agradecerle por dar su vida a cambio de la tuya- Diría uno de los magos cogiendo a Chaos.

Entonces el golpe de gracia llegó cuando uno de los magos levantó a Chaos por los aires.

-¿Q-qué crees qué haces? ¡Suéltalo!- Diria Tenshinhan enfadado.

El mago hizo caso omiso y procedió a atacar a Chaos con una potente magia. Tenshinhan se quedó sin palabras ya que estaba presenciando como su mejor amigo había muerto a manos de unos horribles magos. El solo terminó por desmayarse ya que su cuerpo le impedía seguir despierto por el excesivo cansancio y la horrenda escena que presenció.

**Fin del Flashback de Tenshinhan**

-Oye, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste un rato pensando- Preguntaría Goku.

-No es nada, continuemos con la batalla- Respondería Tenshinhan.

Ambos nuevamente comenzarían a lanzarse golpes y patadas pero Goku mantendría ventaja sobre Tenshinhan. Después de un rato Tenshinhan decide quedarse quieto y cerrar sus tres ojos.

-Esta será mi última técnica, pero te advierto una cosa- Dice Tenshinhan abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntaría Goku algo confundido.

-Si tratas de detener esta técnica seguramente morirás- Diría Tenshinhan serio.

-¿Como dices?- Preguntaría Goku sorprendido.

-Ya lo comprobarás- Diria Tenshinhan empezando a elevarse en el aire.

-Ahí voy- Agregaría Tenshinhan empezando a acumular energía en sus manos.

-Es un ki muy poderoso- Diría Goku asombrado.

En ese momento Tenshinhan empezaría a poner las manos en su pecho, juntando sus dedos pulgares e índices formando un triángulo enfocando a su objetivo que es Goku.

-Ya veo, entonces utilizarás toda tu energía, entonces yo también lo haré- Diría Goku empezando a cargar un Kamehameha.

-No digas que no te lo advertí, ¡Kikohu!- Gritaría Tenshinhan lanzando su técnica más poderosa.

-Ka...Me...ha...me...¡Haaa!-Gritaría Goku quien también utilizaría toda su energía.

Ambos ataques impactaron entre sí, parecía que estaban igualados, pero la técnica de Tenshinhan comenzaba a ganarle al kamehameha de Goku.

-¡Te lo dije, no podrás detener mi técnica! ¡Es tu fin!- Diría Tenshinhan a Goku.

¡Rayos, es una técnica increíble! ¡Tendré que hacer eso!* Pensaría Goku.

Cuando el kikohu de Tenshinhan estaba cerca de vencer a la técnica de Goku, pareciera que éste se hacía más pequeño.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Que está pasando con el kikohu?!- Preguntaria Tenshinhan asombrado.

Goku aprovecharía que su oponente estaba distraído y aumentó su poder ganándole a Tenshinhan dejándole gravemente herido. Al triclope no le quedó otra más que caer al suelo por lo agotado que estaba.

-No lo entiendo, mi mejor técnica, aún tenía fuerzas para que mi kikohu no desaparezca, porqué se encogió- Preguntaría Tenshinhan a Goku.

-Esa es una técnica que desde niño me costó mucho dominar- Diría Goku.

-Ya veo, con que tenías un truco. Has ganado, ahora acaba conmigo, no puedo seguir viviendo- Diría Tenshinhan.

-Hace rato tú me advertiste sobre tu técnica mortal, así que estoy en deuda contigo, un asesino no haría eso con sus oponentes- Respondería Goku.

-La verdad, yo no quiero ser un asesino- Mencionaría Tenshinhan.

-Yo solo me sentí triste y solo porque cuando era niño no pude defender a un amigo, desde ese día entrené día y noche sin descanso, mejorando cada día mis técnicas y aprendiendo otras- Agregaría el triclope.

-Ya entiendo, es por eso que en nuestra pelea estabas algo pensativo- Diría Goku entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Desde que tú amigo de pelo rosa me dijo que aprenda el significado de compañero, no dejo de pensar en que yo alguna vez tuve uno- Diría Tenshinhan.

-El pensar que no pude hacer nada para salvarlo es horrible, quería venganza, por eso me uní a un gremio ilegal, para acabar con las personas que mataron a mi amigo- Diría Tenshinhan empezando a llorar.

-Se que esto debe ser duro para ti, perder a un ser querido debe ser difícil, pero la venganza nunca lleva a algo bueno- Diría Goku serio.

-¿Como crees que se sentiría tu amigo si te ve en un gremio ilegal asesinando a personas por dinero? ¡Dímelo!- Diría Goku algo enojado.

Tenshinhan comprendió que estaba actuando como aquellas personas que habían matado a Chaoz y se quedaría en silencio.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por haber colaborado con Eisenwald- Diría arrepentido Tenshinhan.

-No te preocupes, ¿Que te parece si te unes a nuestro gremio?- Preguntaría Goku.

Tenshinhan estaría alegre por escuchar las palabras que Chaoz quería haber oído, pero este se negó, diciendo que a él no le gustaba estar en un gremio y que prefería estar solo por el momento.

Entonces, Goku se despidió de él, llamó a su nube voladora y se marchó del lugar dejando solo a Tenshinhan.

-Me demoré mucho luchando contra Tenshinhan, solo espero que Natsu y los demás hayan detenido a Erigor- Diría Goku quien iría más rápido.

Mientras Goku y Tenshinhan estaban peleando, otra pelea también daba inicio, la cual era entre Natsu y Erigor.

-Maldita mosca de Fairy Tail, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaría Erigor que estaba enfadado.

-¡Vengo para derrotarte fanfarrón!- Diría Natsu enojado.

-Tsk, que moscas más molestas- Diría Erigor lanzando una potente ráfaga de viento.

Natsu recibiría el golpe de lleno pero solo lo empujaría hacia atrás, así que después salta hacia adelante e intenta golpear con fuego a su rival. Erigor estaría sorprendido por la habilidad y fuerza del mago del mago, pero solo se limitaría a volar.

-¡Maldito, baja y pelea como un hombre!- Diría Natsu.

Erigor haría caso omiso y crearía un potente tornado que botaría al dragon slayer abajo de las vías. El mago de viento estaría confiado pero de repente vio como Natsu subía rápidamente hacia donde estaba el.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?- Preguntaría Erigor sorprendido.

-¡Te haré volar! ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!- Diria Natsu quién votaría fuego de su boca.

Erigor detendría su ataque con un muro de viento.

-Parece que te subestime, ahora pongámonos serios- Dice Erigor confiado.

-¡Estoy encendido!- Diría Natsu para proceder a atacar.

-¡Malla de tormenta!- Diría Erigor poniéndose una especie de tornado alrededor de el.

En ese momento Natsu se da cuenta de que al atacarlo resulta inútil.

-¿Que ocurrió? ¡La llama desapareció- Diría Natsu confundido.

-La malla de tormenta gira al exterior, ¡Ahora tu fuego ya no podrá tocarme!- Diría Erigor sonriente.

-¿Que dijiste?- Diria Natsu atónito por lo que sucedía.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Tormenta destructiva!- Gritaría Erigor lanzando muchas ráfagas de viento.

-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo alcanzarlo!- Diría Natsu que empezaba a preocuparse.

-¿Eso es todo mosca?- Preguntaria burlonamente el mago de viento.

Natsu en un ataque de ira, genera mucho fuego, a lo que mientras más va pasando el tiempo más viento se iba hacia el dejando a Erigor sin protección.

-¡Maldición! ¡Absorbió mi malla de viento!- Diría Erigor algo asustado.

-Si magia de calor Es increíble, ¿el no será un dragon slayer?- Agregaría Erigor para después ser golpeado por Natsu.

-¡Espada cuerno del dragón de fuego!- Gritaría Natsu para después arremeterse contra Erigor a toda velocidad, y luego lanzarlo por los aires.

-Bien hecho Natsu- Diria Happy felicitando a su compañero.

Después de un rato Erza, Gray y Lucy junto a Kage llegarían al campo de batalla. Todos felicitarían al mago de fuego por haber derrotado a Erigor, pero en eso, Kage vió la flauta cerca de él y sin perder más tiempo la cogio junto al vehículo mágico y escapó a Clover.

Goku llegaría con sus amigos momentos después.

-Muchachos, ¿Que sucedió?- Preguntaría Goku.

-¡¿Donde estabas?! ¡En el momento menos oportuno decides desaparecer! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres así?!- Diria Erza regañando a Goku.

-L-Lo siento Erza, pero estaba peleando...- Diría Goku siendo interrumpido.

-¡No me interesan tus peleas! ¡Kage escapó con nuestro vehículo y la flauta, ahora se dirige a Clover!- Continuaría regañando Erza.

Todos estarían con una gota de sudor en la nuca por la actitud de Erza y fingirían no haber visto nada.

-Entonces iré a perseguirlo- Diría Goku alistándose en su nube voladora.

-Esta bien nosotros te alcanzaremos- Respondería Erza dando un suspiro.

-Rápido está anocheciendo, avancen- Diría Natsu.

-¿Anocheciendo? Erza, ¿Puedes ver la luna por mi?- Preguntaría algo preocupado el saiyan.

-¿La luna? ¡Oh no, la luna está llena!- Diría Erza preocupada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que tiene que la luna esté llena?- Preguntaría Lucy.

-Verás, Goku me dijo que su abuelo le prohibió ver la luna llena- Respondería Erza.

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes que no sabían ese dato sobre Goku.

-¿Entonces Goku nunca ha visto la luna llena? Eso debe ser algo triste- Diría Lucy teniendo pena por el saiyan.

-Erza, ¿Que pasa si Goku mira la luna?- Preguntaría Gray intrigado.

-No lo sé, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos a que eso pase- Diría Erza.

-Ya veo, entonces Goku debería ir con nosotros por si algo llegará a pasar- Diría Gray.

-No importa, vamos por ese Kogeyema- Diria Natsu.

Ya en la noche, Kage había llegado afuera de la sala de reuniones mágica y estaba casi listo para tocar la flauta si no fuera por el maestro Makarov que andaba cerca. El mago de sombras quiso probar la flauta en él pero no pudo hacerlo gracias a las palabras de Makarov. Justo en ese momento habían llegado Goku y los demás a Clover donde se encontrarían con los maestros de Blue Pegasus y Quatro Cerberus.

Parecía que todo había acabado, pero en eso se escucha una voz proveniente de la flauta.

-¡Son un grupo de magos cobardes!- Se escucharía una voz sorprendiendo a los magos.

De repente, en el cielo se ve un gigantesco círculo mágico para que finalmente salga un gigantesco monstruo.

-Esta presencia, es la misma que sentí en el tren- Diría Goku.

-¿Sentiste la presencia del monstruo en el tren?- Preguntaría Erza.

-Si, pero por muy poco tiempo, pensé que se trataba de Kage pero me equivoqué- Respondería Goku.

-¿Por qué la flauta se convirtió en ese monstruo?- Preguntaría Lucy.

-Es uno de los demonios del libro de Zeref, Lullaby. En otras palabras es magia viviente- Diría el maestro de Quatro Cerberus.

-¿Magia viviente?- Preguntaría Erza.

-Esa es la magia de Zeref- Respondería el maestro de Blue Pegasus.

-¿Zeref no es el anciano de la historia?- Preguntaría asombrado Gray.

-Quien pensaría que nos encontraríamos con uno de sus legados- Diría el maestro Makarov.

-¿Cual de sus almas devoraré primero?- Preguntaría Lullaby sintiendo hambre.

El ejército de Fiore que se encontraba cerca para detener a Eisenwald, vería al monstruo y quisieron detenerlo, pero el gigante lanzó una poderosa bola de energía por la boca que hizo destruir una montaña cercana a ellos, por lo que el ejército no tuvo más opción que retirarse.

-¡Ya decidí! ¡Me comeré todas sus almas a la vez!- Diría el monstruo empezando a gritar.

-Goku ten cuidado de no ver la luna- Advertiría la pelirroja al saiyan.

-No te preocupes, Erza, puedo pelear sin ver- Diría Goku empezando a cerrar sus ojos.

-Muy bien, ¡Vamos!- Diría Erza firmemente yendo a atacar a la bestia gigante junto a Goku, Natsu y Gray.

Erza atacaría con su armadura de caballero, Gray atacaría con sus lanzas de hielo, Natsu golpearía al monstruo con su puño de hierro del dragón de fuego y Goku le lanzaría un kamehameha.

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos preguntándose como cuatro le hacen frente a un gigantesco monstruo.

Lullaby se enfadaría más queriendo tocar su melodía de muerte, pero no serviría ya que con los ataques de los magos se había llenado de agujeros.

El monstruo enfadado, decide atacar a Natsu, pero el mago de fuego se treparía por su brazo atacándolo con una gigantesca bola de fuego, mientras que Erza se re-equiparía a su armadura alas negras cortando la cara de la bestia y Gray atacaría con un platillo de hielo gigante cortando por la mitad a Lullaby.

Finalmente Goku y Natsu acabarían al gigantesco monstruo con un gran kamehameha y una bola de fuego enorme respectivamente.

Todos estarían sorprendidos por el gran poder de Fairy Tail y les agradecerían. Aunque después se darían cuenta que habían destruido todo el lugar.

Después de un rato de alegría y risas, los muchachos se despedirían e irían rumbo a Fairy Tail.

Días después Gray visitaría a Lucy dándole una no tan buena noticia para la maga rubia.

-Hoy es el día, ¿Recuerdas?- Preguntaría el mago de hielo.

-¿Qué? ¿Que día?- Preguntaría confundida la maga celestial.

-Natsu lo dijo antes de que llegara Goku, ¿no?- Diría Gray.

-¡Goku, Natsu y Erza van a pelear!- Agregaría Gray sorprendiendo a Lucy.

**Y bueno chicos hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen por haberme demorado tanto. En el próximo capítulo entraremos ya en el segundo arco de Fairy Tail "Isla Galuna" donde veremos el desenlace de esta pelea y lo que sucedió con Goku en estos tres últimos años.**

**Hasta pronto lectores!!!**


End file.
